The Mission of a Keyblade Master
by Parisa01
Summary: Her mission was to train the boy who was consumed by darkness and to ensure he becomes stronger. They both fall in love as time passes by. They both go undercover to observe both Roxas and Xion. Hana and Riku must do anything to eliminate any threats to ensure Sora wakes up. Even if it means using the darkness and losing each other. Sacrificing love for life long friendship...
1. Chapter 1: First Night

Hey everyone! Here's a lovely story for you and it's gonna be kinda different because this one focuses on the Riku after he gets out of Castle Oblivion. It will be from her POV and Riku's POV too. I own nothing but my OC. Enjoy!

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Name: Hana (means flower, grace or happiness)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5ft 8in**

 **Family: Ansem the Wise (Grandfather) and Eraqus (Grandfather)**

 **Appearance: Fair skin, oval shaped face, round sea green eyes, wavy blond hair up to her mid-back, middle parting bangs, thick long eyelashes, arched eyebrows, rosy cheeks and lips and slim figure.**

 **Personality: Friendly, caring, understanding, shy, respectful, intelligent, short tempered, can be quiet at times, emotional, keeps to herself, bottles up her emotions, protective, outspoken and stubborn.**

 **Usual attire of clothes: Red t-shirt, blue boyfriend ankle grazer jeans and red trainers. She also wears a black choker and silver hoop earrings.**

 **Chapter 1: First Night**

Hana's POV

It was night time and my Grandfather and I was standing on a road, on top of a hill. He told me about what was happening in this Castle called Castle Oblivion. I was informed about my mission; I had to journey on with this boy who fought the darkness from within him. I was told that Ansem took over his body; I felt sorry for him.

I stood there wearing a black hooded coat with my usual attire of clothes underneath; the hood was on. The breeze blew which made me shiver; how much longer?!

"How much longer do we have to stay here, Grandpa?" I asked impatiently.

"They should be arriving soon." My grandfather assured me and I pouted with furrowed eyebrows. Not only was I cold, I was tired too. The reason why I came was because of the King and my Grandfather urged me to do so.

After a while, we were joined by 2 people. One I instantly recognised as the King and the other was a boy around my height with silver collar bone length hair, fair skin and cyan coloured eyes. That was the boy grandpa was telling me about. They were both dressed in the same black coats as I was wearing at the time.

They both stood in front of us and my grandfather and I stared at them both.

"What are you making me choose now?" The boy asked quite rudely and I grinded my teeth together; how dare he use that tone!

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness." Grandpa answered.

"Neither suits me." I was shocked at his answer; I assumed he'd pick the road of light. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" My Grandfather questioned.

"No, it's the road to dawn." I just smiled at this, wise answer.

"Who's that?" The King asked as he looked at me; of course he couldn't recognise me, it was because of this hood.

"This is my granddaughter." That was my cue.

I took my hood off and pushed my hair out so that it was out and fell behind me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the King.

"Your highness." I bowed and he grinned.

"It's so good to see you again!" King Mickey exclaimed and I smiled at him.

I stood up again and turned to the boy. He was staring at me with a blank look and I walked over to him.

"My name is Hana, it's nice to meet you." I stated with a friendly smile.

"I'm Riku." He answered.

"Hana is my grandchild; she will be joining you, Riku. Hana will watch over you, observe you, take care of you and train you. She's a Keyblade Master." My Grandpa said proudly and I couldn't help but blush at this.

"So I should call you Master Hana." Riku stated. It was weird hearing it.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I would prefer you to just call me Hana." I said.

The King and Grandpa decided to get going quickly as it was getting late. We were to set out for Twilight Town which was just a few miles away. Mickey and my Grandfather walked in front of me and Riku.

Riku's POV

"I hope we can become friends quickly." I heard Hana say and turned to her with a curious look on my face. She just looked at me nervously. It sounded like a cheesy thing to say.

"Sure." I answered.

"You probably think I'm lame." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. I just shook my head.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're lame." I said and saw her look down at the ground. Her mood changed very quickly, from nervous to sad.

"It's just, I've been moving from world to world so much that I haven't had any close friends. It's just been me and my Grandpa." I too frowned hearing this; I wanted to explore worlds too and I had friends back at Destiny Islands. Hana, she had no one.

"Well…" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. I smiled at her reassuringly. "Now we're friends, you and I, Hana." Her mood changed and she had a glint of hope in her eyes as she grinned at me.

"Thank you, Riku." She said.

"You're welcome." I mumbled and took my hand of her shoulder. "So where are we staying?"

"We're gonna stay in Twilight Town. It's nice there. There's a small house at the back of an Old Mansion that's where we'll be staying in." She answered. Beats a small room in a creepy Castle.

Hana:

We got to Twilight Town and the King went to see Master Yen Sid. Grandpa went to the Old Mansion to begin his research; he stayed there.

I opened the door of the little house behind the Old Mansion. I heard Riku close the door behind him and I turned to him with a smile.

"This is where you'll be staying. I hope you like it." I said and he looked up at me.

"Thanks." There came a rumble from his stomach. The boy's cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down.

"I'll go and heat up some leftover food for you, come on." I led him into the kitchen and went behind the counter. I turned on the stove to heat up a pot of food and heated a large bowl of rice. I then took out some plates, glasses and spoons and set the table. Riku sat at the table and I looked at him.

"You want some water?" I asked and he nodded. I took out a bottle of water from the fridge and put it on the table. I also put the large bowl of water on the table and the pot onto the table with a soup ladle. I took out the lid and sat down.

"Wow, it smells so good." Riku stated. I knew that my cheeks turned light pink. My new friend began to take his food.

"It's fish stew and rice. I hope you like it." I said whilst taking out food for myself. We began to eat and I saw him look up at me.

"Wow, this tastes so good!" He exclaimed. It made me feel good that someone appreciated my cooking.

"Thank you, I was thinking you probably didn't have much to eat through your journeys." I said. "So now that you're staying with me, you're gonna be eating properly. You need the energy, especially when you're gonna start training."

"Why do I have to get trained by you anyway?" He asked and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because there aren't many Keyblade Masters out there. Besides the King and Master Yen Sid thought I'd be the right person to train you." I mumbled as I continued to eat.

"So when will we start training?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow. And I'll warn you now, it's my first time teaching, so if I come across strict or bossy, excuse me." I stated and he nodded.

We both finished eating dinner and Riku kindly offered to wash the dishes. I just sat on the counter next to the kid and looked at him.

Who would've guess an innocent boy like this would be consumed by the darkness and possessed by Ansem? I felt sorry for him, he had a normal life before all this had happened. His family must have been worried about him.

"I wanna just say." I began and he turned to me. "That I'll help you with the darkness."

"What, why?" Riku asked.

"It's because…" I looked down with a frown and felt my heart ache. "…I know what it's like to have someone consumed by the darkness." I heard him close the tap. I kept staring at the ground and felt my eyes watered.

The one person Riku reminded me of was of Terra. Terra, he was just like an elder brother to me, wait he was my elder brother. I loved him, he, like Aqua and Ventus, showered me with so much love. Even though I didn't have any brothers or sisters, but he and the others felt like my own blood. Terra would take care of me so much. When I got hurt, he'd give me candy so that I'd stop crying. When I cried about missing my parents he'd go with me to visit them and then buy me ice cream after. When I was sick, he'd stay by my side till I got better. And now that he was gone, I wished I was stronger to save him.

I looked up at the teenager with a face of determination on my face and stared at him. He just blinked blankly at me.

"But no matter what, you won't get consumed by the darkness again. Riku, I will protect you." I stated.

Riku: 

I couldn't help but smile at this. Someone believed in me, someone was there to protect me from the darkness. The fact that she agreed to train me and take care of me was so thoughtful of her. She was a really sweet and friendly girl who was very loving. Very different from Kairi and Selphie.

I wiped my hands and stretched whilst yawning.

"Hey, could you show me my bedroom?" I asked curiously and she jumped off the counter.

"Sure!" She exclaimed and led me out of the kitchen. She switched the light off.

Hana walked upstairs and turned to the second left. She opened the door and I walked into the room.

I looked around at the room. It was a nice room; not too big, not too small. It was very tidy too. There was a large bed, a closet, a window with a balcony outside and a desk. My blonde haired friend turned to me and smiled at me whilst clasping her hands together.

"There's some clothes I bought for you in the closet. Hopefully they fit you." Hana said.

Wow, she was so amazing. First she accepted to take care of me and train me, a stranger, someone who's made so many mistakes. Then she had dinner prepared for me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she shook her head.

"It's alright." She said.

Hana walked over to the door and turned to me. She waved to me a little with a smile on her face.

"You should get some sleep, Riku. I need you to wake up at 7am." She stated and I nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hana." I replied and she closed the door gently.

Once she did that, I went to go get changed. The clothes she got for me were my size. I got changed into a dark tank top and a pair of dark grey shorts. I turned the lights off, jumped into bed and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope everyone back on Destiny Islands are alright." I said. I was so worried about them and I couldn't believe that I opened the door and put all their lives at stake. It was something I would never forget and I would never forgive myself for doing so. I was so selfish that I harmed everyone. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and closed my eyes. Minutes after, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The training begins

Hana's got a voice like Angelina Jolie. Ugh she's my favourite actress! I'm thinking of adding another antagonist just for this story. It's gonna be a female and she's super evil.

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 2: The training begins**

Hana:

It was morning and I had just got back from my usual routine. After waking up at about 5am, having a cool and refreshing shower and brushing my teeth, I made breakfast. I packed breakfast in a container which I delivered to Grandpa. I swear every morning I had to do this, or else he just wouldn't eat.

He told me that later on in the day, Namine would be in Twilight Town instead of Castle Oblivion because it was safer. Each day I grew more curious about Sora. After hearing about all the things he had done, I really wanted to meet the hero and thank him for everything.

After this, I decided to travel to Hollow Bastion to see my parents. Thankfully, there were not as much Heartless as before and were a few habitants here and there. I picked some flowers and gave them to my parents who I know they loved. This was something I did every week, since I knew they'd miss me and become worried about me.

I returned back to my temporary house in Twilight Town and began to make more breakfast for Riku and I. I placed 2 plates on the table 2 eggs, sunny side up, for each of us, with buttered toast, pancakes for us both and strawberries. On the table was a glass bottle of milk and 2 glasses.

I was about to pull my chair back for me to sit down until I heard the sound of yawning. I looked up to see Riku walking down the stairs looking absolutely tired, he was rubbing his eyes and yawned loudly then stretched. His messy hair made me want to burst out in laughter. I just had a weird smile which looked like I was keeping things in.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said and he looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning. Ooooh, breakfast!" He exclaimed and sat down. I too sat down and watched him as he began to eat wholeheartedly. He really loved to eat. I too began to eat.

"Either you really love to eat or my food is really that good." I laughed and began to eat myself.

"Well, when that old witch took me in, she barely gave me food. So this is the first time I'm eating properly. Besides, your food tastes really good." He explained and I smiled with a blush.

"Well, I should teach you how to cook." I stated.

"Trust me, that's a bad idea. Once I tried to make my mom a cake for her birthday, and the kitchen got caught on fire. Don't ask me how." I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

"Okay, note to self; don't let Riku touch anything in the kitchen." Riku laughed at this.

"Okay, Little Miss Perfect." He mumbled.

"I'm not perfect!" I countered back.

"Yeah you are, you're a Keyblade Master and you can cook!" He exclaimed. We had both finished eating breakfast.

"Trust me I am not perfect." I said. "I'm short tempered and I won't hesitate to hurt you if you get on my bad side. And I'm very stubborn." He just smirked and for a moment, I blushed; that was one sexy smirk.

"I highly doubt you can hurt **me**." He emphasised the 'me' which made me smirk too.

"You really gonna question **my** abilities?" I asked. "I'm stronger than you in terms of physical strength."

"Pfft, please." He rolled his eyes at me; what a smug little bastard! The silver haired teen took all the plates and glasses over to the sink and began to wash them; I assumed it was habit to do so.

"Okay, well how 'bout an arm wrestle?" I challenged him.

"Alright, but care to make it interesting?" He asked and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked.

"Hmm, how 'bout 500 munny?" He asked and I became more interested.

"You're on." I said and he sat next to me with a smirk.

"Don't go and cry to Grandpa once I beat you." I just rolled my eyes at this; this boy was something else.

"Bitch please." I mumbled and we both held hands about to start an arm wrestle. I just looked at him with a smirk and winked at me.

"You think that'll work?" He asked.

"Count of 3." I stated.

"3…"

"2…"

"1!" We both exclaimed and began.

Riku looked a little surprised by my strength as his cyan eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"What…?" He asked. I wasn't even using my full strength and he was so surprised.

I could tell he was starting to struggle and he began to use all his strength. I struggled for just a moment when he did so, but didn't let the weakness get the best of me. So slowly, I began to use even more strength and his arm lowered until it hit the table.

"How did you…?" Riku was in complete shock and I just laughed.

"I wasn't even using my full strength." I said. "So don't ever question my strength and don't make me angry." I warned him and he nodded. "Go and get changed, we're leaving to train soon."

He nodded and ran upstairs. I just went to get my pouch of money and waited at the front door. Within a few minutes, he was already changed and ran downstairs. In his hand was a pouch and he gave it to me.

"Here, but I'll only get stronger." He said and I took the pouch and tied it onto my other pouch which was attached to my hip.

"Of course you will, you're training under me." I smirked smugly and opened the door.

I led him to the Old Mansion and we walked through the rooms. I led him into the Library and walked up to the table which was in the centres of the room. My hand slid underneath the table and I found and pressed the hidden button. The floor began to open up and couldn't help but laugh when I saw Riku's face. He was just gobsmacked.

"Come on." I said and walked down the stairs.

We entered the computer room and saw Grandpa sitting in front of many monitors. He turned to us with a smile.

"Hi Grandpa." I smiled.

"Hello, sweetie. Your food tasted delicious as always." He placed his hand on my head and rustled my hair. "Do you need munny for ice cream?"

"No, don't worry Grandpa, I've got munny." I stated and he nodded. "Riku and I are gonna start to train, now. I'll see you later." He nodded.

We walked into the Basement Hall and I turned a light on so it was brighter. I looked up to him and he smirked at me. I swear he needed to stop smirking.

"How old are you, 6?" He asked and I growled at this; that jerk!

"I'm 16 years old and shut up! I'm his only granddaughter, obviously he's gonna be affectionate every once in a while." I explained clearly annoyed.

"Why does he cover his face?" Okay, he was getting irritating.

"That's none of your business." I countered back. "Now summon your Keyblade, I wanna take a look at it."

He held out his hand and summoned a Keyblade. I took a closer look as I stepped closer. It looked like a alchion-esque sword with the main colours being red, purple and blue. What struck me was the eye of darkness on the handle and as soon as I saw it, I felt uneasy.

"Can I see yours?" He asked and I held out my hand.

There appeared my Keyblade. Divine Radiance; the Keyblade I've had since I was 7 years old. The main colours of my Keyblade was white, silver and gold. It was a chunky Keyblade with the silver shaft of the Keyblade resembling a sword. The handle had a pair of wings with the outline of the white 'feathers' being gold. The end of the Keyblade at the teeth was shaped like a H. On the shaft was the word Light.

"Woah…" I heard Riku mumbled. "Can I hold it?"

"That's if you're able to. It may be a bit heavy for you." I warned him.

"Come on, I'm gonna be okay." I just shrugged and gave it to him.

Riku held the Keyblade and tried to lift it but struggle. I heard him grind his teeth together and he had to use 2 hands in order to lift it up.

"How do you fight with this thing?!" He asked and I smirked.

"I've gotten used to it." I said whilst taking my Keyblade and jumped back with my battle stance which was just like Aqua's.

I was proud of myself because my fighting style was balanced. Like Aqua I was slim so I was a difficult target. But I always used my physical strength more and did more damage on my enemies.

"Okay, come at me with all you got and try to land a hit on me without using the darkness." I stated and he too got ready; his stance being so much like Vanitas.

He rushed to me and began swinging his weapon at me. I didn't have to use my weapon and just dodged his attacks. I was actually impressed because he was agile. I kept on dodging the attacks which irritated him.

I jumped back and held up my Keyblade and fought him. I still didn't use my full strength against him. Riku was actually impressive and he was a challenge. I saw potential in him. But my power and speed overpowered him. He was getting more irritated because he couldn't land a single hit on me, whilst I landed several on him.

"Damn it!" He yelled and I felt this aura from him. The aura seemed very off and instantly I knew what it was. I wanted to see what the darkness within Riku was like for him. Around his arm and Keyblade were dark clouds of darkness.

Riku ran towards me and swung his weapon very hard at me. I managed to dodge but felt the wind. He used a variety of dark based attacks which were surprisingly strong in any battle. He managed to get me in a corner and smirked at his power. My Keyblade was struck out of my hand and it fell onto the other side of the room.

"So how are you gonna fight without your Keyblade?" He asked so smugly. Plan B wouldn't have been so appropriate at the time and so did Plan C. So I just smirked back; this kid didn't know who he was dealing with.

"I have my ways." I smirked as I cracked my knuckles.

He swung his Keyblade and I just dodged so quickly. Slowly, Riku was getting tired and slower so I just punched him. Not on his face just on certain places of his body. I kept on doing so, dodge, land a few punches, dodge and so on. I kicked his arm and he let go of his Keyblade. I then began hitting him with my palms very quickly at the same points I punched, but with more force.

I finished it off by punching him with full force on the chest. His eyes widened and he shrieked. Riku was thrown back and his back hit the wall. I just walked over to him and stood there, staring down at him.

"Pressure points are weak point in a person's body." I stated and held up my hand. "You fought impressively."

Riku took my hand and I pulled him up. I smiled at him and he was just panting.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Come on, I have something for you." I stated and we both left the Basement Hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 3: Friends**

Riku:

We exited the Old Mansion and were walking through the forest. I looked at the girl and couldn't help but smile. Boy was she strong and smart. Everything about her fighting seemed so balance and perfect. I couldn't even detect the slightest of darkness from her. The way she moved with the cartwheels seemed so elegant and fluid. And she could kick ass!

She noticed me staring at her and turned to me. I just gulped with my eyes widened. Hana just smiled sweetly at me.

"Sorry if I seemed a bit rough on you." I just shook my head vigorously. Why was she apologising?

"It's okay, don't worry!" I exclaimed and she nodded. "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise." She stated and my eyebrow raised; what could it be?

We got out of the forest quickly and appeared in a town. Everyone who walked by us smiled at Hana and said hello. She was pretty well known around town then.

Hana and I got to an ice cream vendor and we saw 3 friends there with ice creams in their hands. I smiled to myself; I thought about me, Sora and Kairi.

"Riku…" Her voice made me snap out of daze and I looked at her. She held up a blue ice cream up to me and I smiled whilst taking it.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." I stated and she smiled at me whilst shaking her head.

"You fought well so you deserve ice cream." She said and I smirked.

"Are you using this as an excuse just to buy ice cream?" The question made her cheeks go all red which I found cute.

"W-what? This is a treat!" She exclaimed and I started laughing.

"You need to lay off the ice cream, no wonder you look a little fat." I said whilst pinched her cheek really hard.

Hana's reaction was very funny and cute. Her green eyes widened and she punched me on the head. At least it didn't hurt as much as the punches in training.

"I'm not fat!" She countered back.

"Hey, I'm kidding. Of course you're not fat." I poked her forehead hard and laughed. She just pouted whilst crossing her arms; it was the first ever time I saw her childish side.

"Wow, you guys really look like a cute couple!" We heard a girl's voice and turned to see the girl from the group of friends smiling at us. She had brown hair, dark green eyes and wore an orange shirt.

"Couple?" We asked in unison and the girl laughed.

"Yeah, a couple. Like boyfriend and girlfriend." She stated.

"No way! I would never end up with this kid!" I heard Hana yell.

"There is no way I'd fall for this grandma." I mumbled and she turned to me.

"Who you calling grandma?!" She punched my stomach and I shrieked, god she was freakishly strong! "You should look at your hair." My hair?! My hair was amazing, excuse me.

"My hair is silver and is amazing." I said.

"You look like an old man." She retorted and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, grandma." I stated whilst huffing and heard the other friends and the ice cream vendor laughing at us.

"Come on." Hana said and I followed her.

We walked in silence and I looked at her. I sighed and felt bad for calling her fat and old.

"Hey, I didn't mean those things I called you." I muttered whilst avoiding her gaze.

"It's alright don't worry. I know what a joke is." I turned to her and saw her smile at me. At least she knew how to take a joke.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously and we got to the Station Plaza and stopped.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special and realised we can't go there." Hana said with a frown.

"How comes?" She huffed and looked up. I too looked up.

There was a large Clock Tower which was on top of the Station. Now I understood, she wanted to take me there.

"I always sat up there by myself to eat ice cream, alone with my thoughts. But then these other people took that spot." She said. "Those people, something about them seemed off."

I grew more curious. Who were those people and why did they seem so weird to Hana? Suddenly these 2 people walked around the corner and were walking past us. It was true, even I felt something off about them. And then it hit me; they were part of Organisation XIII. They wore those black coats. One was shorter than the other; he had blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The other man had bright red hair, green eyes and these tear shaped marks underneath his eyes. They both turned to look at us but then looked at my female friend.

Then, when I looked at Hana, I grew worried. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked frozen from shock. I didn't know why at the time, but it really worried me. I placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Suddenly, Hana ran away very quickly towards the station. As she ran, I saw her glistening tears fall down her cheeks.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran after her.

I entered the Station and ran after her. I followed her around a corner and saw her leaning against a wall on her side, with her back towards me. With caution and slowly walking up to her, I placed my hand gently on her back.

She turned to me and I felt my heart saddened when I saw her face. That was the first ever time I saw Hana sad. My heart ached ever more when I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry for running off like that…" Hana said quietly and I shook my head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Come on, let's get going to the place you wanted us to go to. And then we can talk about it, okay?" She looked up at me with wide eyes and I just smiled at her. She too had a small smile on her face and nodded.

I then followed her to the ticket vendor. She bought 2 tickets to Sunset Terrace and we walked to where all the trains were. After just a few minutes, we entered the train and sat down opposite each other.

I stared at her, as she looked out of the window, and for some reason I felt my cheeks get warmer. The train started to move and her hair danced in the wind. Hana looked like a simple girl, seemed like there was nothing special about her, but there was. She was really pretty too, her eyes looked unique to me. The colour of her eyes reminded me of the ocean from back home; so beautiful and peaceful. And boy was she strong. It wasn't wise of anyone to mistake her simple and innocent appearance as harmless.

She then began to eat her ice cream and I looked down at mine. My ice cream began melting a little and I began eating it. I smiled; wow it was really nice. It was salty yet sweet and wondered why they never had this on Destiny Islands.

After 10 minutes, we reached our destination; Sunset Terrace. Hana and I got off the train and began walking out of the station. It seemed more peaceful than Twilight Town and was very quiet too.

Before I knew it, we arrived on a hill which the view was amazing. You could see trains coming and going and other districts of Twilight Town. Hana sat down on a bench and I sat next to her.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" I asked and she turned to me. Her smile quickly disappeared and she looked down. "If you don't want to, it's fine. But it's always better to talk about your problems, then keeping them in."

"Those 2 boys looked like these people I knew from my past." She answered. "It seemed so uncanny."

"Those people from your past…who were they?" I asked.

"The boy with blonde hair reminded me of this boy I knew since I was a baby. His name was Ven and I don't know why that boy looked exactly like him." Hana stated. "The man with red hair reminded me of a boy I grew up with, a childhood friend called Lea."

"Your friends…" I mumbled.

"It really hit me because I lost my friends and those 2 looked exactly like them." I looked at her and felt really bad.

"Is that all there is?" I asked and she looked up at me. For some reason, I had that 6th sense where I could tell if there something wrong or not.

"I miss my friends." She stated and I frowned whilst placed my hand on hers.

"It's hard, I know." I said. I knew the pain she was going through. "But we have to do whatever we can to help them."

"I don't know what I can do. But I know part of my friend is safe…" Hana said as she placed her hand on her heart. I was confused, part of her friend? "Without my friends I feel like I'm weak. But I know that my friends are always with me, and that makes me stronger. We share an unbreakable connection."

Hana took out something from her pocket. It looked like a star shaped good luck charm made of a stained glass. There were 5 different colours which were red, blue, green, orange and yellow. In the middle was a heart token. She held it up and the stained crystal sparkled from the reflection of the setting sun.

"Did you make that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"My friend made it for me. She made more for my other friends so that we all carry one each." She answered and smiled to herself. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit…"

"Star shaped fruit?" I whispered quietly to myself as I looked down. My eyes widened; she was talking about the Paopu Fruit!

"….and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like this, nothing can ever drive you apart." I looked up at her and saw her smile widened. "You'll always find your way back to each other."

She put her good luck charm back into her pocket and stood up. She stretched and turned to me with a face of determination.

"So that's why you shouldn't give up on your friends. Someday, you'll be reunited with your friends too!" Hana exclaimed and I just smiled.

"You're completely right." I stated and stood up too. "We're gonna find a way to find our friends!"


	4. Chapter 4: Never alone

This chapter is such a fluffy cute chapter. The ending is just like what happened between me and my boyfriend, how I open up to him. It made me cry typing the ending!

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 4: Never alone**

Hana: 

We left Sunset Hill and got on the train to the main District of Twilight Town. We were walking through the streets and I looked at the silver haired teen whilst smiled at him.

"Hey, would you be able to give me a hand with some grocery shopping?" I asked and he turned to me with a smile.

"Sure, grandma." He smirked and I just shook my head. This kid thought I was a grandma just because I was a year older than him.

"Whatever, kid." I mumbled whilst rolling my eyes at him.

We entered the supermarket I always visited to buy my groceries. I was happy I had Riku along with me, since carrying all the grocery shopping was such a hassle. I got a trolley and started pushing it with Riku walking by my side with his hands in his pocket. I took the things which I needed to get for the kitchen.

I wanted to get these chocolate biscuits but they were way too high to reach. I glanced at Riku who seemed like he couldn't reach it either.

"Hey kid, could you help me get these biscuits?" I asked and he nodded.

Riku squatted with his hands open and I got onto his hand. He pushed me up and I giggled. This was actually fun. I reached for the packet of biscuits which rolled further away from me, out of my reach. Damn it! I huffed and made sure I looked to see if there was anyone around. When the coast was clear I decided to use...IT.

It was my power; Telekinesis which I learnt from Master Yen Sid. It was something I barely used only in situations where there was no one around and I needed to use it. But you know, chocolate biscuits were something I needed.

The biscuits instantly were pulled towards me and several other things were pulled to me too, well other flavoured biscuits like strawberry, coconut, vanilla etc.

"Are you done?" Riku asked impatiently. "My arms are starting to hurt; how much do you weigh?!"

Seriously Riku! I wasn't even that fat! I just huffed whilst grinding my teeth together. I just looked down at him with an innocent smile covering my annoyance.

"I'm done!" I sang and I thought I heard him mutter, 'finally' under his breath.

My foot slide off his hand and I began to lose balance. Ah crap! Before I knew it, I fell back but still held onto my precious biscuits.

I was expecting to fall on the ground and onto my back, but that never came. A pair of strong arms cradled me and saved me from falling. My eyes opened and they widened. I gulped and felt my cheeks become so hot when I realised what actually happened.

Riku actually saved me from my fall. God it seemed like some kind of romantic gesture. Like a fairy-tale. I looked up at him and he just stared at me with no emotion on his face. Ugh, he was just so cute, I didn't know why I found him so attractive up close!

Instantly I jumped off him and pointed at him accusingly.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" I shouted knowing that my cheeks turned a bright red. Riku just looked at me and his eyebrow twitched. He crossed his arms whilst looking at me.

"I just saved your fat butt from falling on the ground!" He retorted. Oh he is going to hell for saying that! I took off my shoe and threw it on his head.

"Shut up!" I cried and he huffed whilst picking up my shoe.

"You're not getting this back." He muttered and I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine you can keep my shoe, you creep!" I exclaimed and put the biscuits in the trolley. "Bet you wanna sniff it cuz you have some weird foot fetish." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" He asked and I smiled oh so innocently at him.

"Nothing!" I sang and he threw the shoe at me.

"You can have your smelly shoe back." He stated and I put it on whilst glaring at him.

"Such a jerk." I growled and we went to the checkout. I paid for the groceries and Riku ended up carrying all the bags since he was apparently stronger than I was. The boy didn't get it in his head.

We walked out of the supermarket and the person I saw just ruined my day. It was that stupid bastard, Seifer with his stupid little gang. I rolled my eyes with a huff when I saw him smirk. Here we go!

"Hey there sweet stuff." Seifer said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hello, jackass." I stated.

"Baby why do you have to be like that?" He pouted and I gripped onto my fist.

"Because you're a complete asshole!" I exclaimed.

"Seifer is strong y'know!" Rai exclaimed and I just shook my head.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Seifer asked glancing and point at Riku.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend! What of it?" I asked and glanced at my friend. His cyan eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh come on you can try better than that!" I saw from the corner of my eye how bitter Riku's face turned. "Honey, you need a real man. Someone strong to protect you."

"I don't need a man, Seifer. I'm strong enough to protect myself." I stated.

"Pfft, please. A simple girl like you? I bet you can't even break a twig." Fuu smirked and I swear I just wanted to rip her head off there and then.

"Oh really?" I asked.

I cracked my knuckles and hit 9 pressure points of Seifer's chest 3 times and then punched his chest where his ribs were. Again I didn't use my full strength because I knew that if I did, he was gonna die. The cocky blonde was thrown back against the opposite wall. His friends all rushed towards him and his eyes gaped like a fish.

"Can't even break a twig, huh? Well you better get him checked by a doctor because I may have broken a few of his ribs." I stated murderously and began walking away from the scene.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Riku exclaimed excitedly and I smiled at him.

"That what happens to idiots who piss me off." I stated and he shivered. "Aw don't worry. I wouldn't do THAT to you."

"That's good." He mumbled and continued walking.

We got to our little house and found a piece of paper on the door. It was from Grandpa and it said to meet him as soon as they got home, and to bring Riku along. So I told Riku to just leave the bags of groceries in the kitchen.

We walked to the Old Mansion and went back to the computer room. My grandfather sat on his chair and turned to us both.

"Riku, I hope you have settled well in your new home." He stated and the boy nodded. "And I hope my granddaughter has been taking good care of you."

"Yes she is and I'm very thankful." I couldn't help but blush at this; how sweet.

"That's good. Well I brought you here to tell you that I have communicated with Namine and she's decided to bring Sora, Donald and Goofy to Twilight Town, because Castle Oblivion is still under the Organisation's control." Grandpa stated and I thought I saw Riku sigh with relief.

"What are the Organisation planning?" I asked curiously.

"I do not know, dear. But I want both of you to keep a close eye on them." I nodded.

We both returned home and Riku gave me a hand whilst putting the things away. I noticed every now and again he'd stop moving and his face would twist with pain. I knew that it was his pressure points from earlier which were starting to really hurt him.

"Your pressure points are hurting?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I don't know, but something is really hurting me." He stated and I nodded.

"Follow me." I said and went upstairs. I got into my room and told him to sit on the bed. I started looking through my drawer and found a little pot of ointment. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What's that?" He asked and I took the lid off.

"It's a special kind of ointment which heals bruises within overnight." I stated. "Now uh, take off your shirt." It was a little awkward saying that and he just took his shirt off.

I rubbed some ointment on his wounds and he shrieked with pain. Woah, it really did hurt bad.

"I'm sorry about this." I apologised sheepishly.

"It's fine, no pain, no gain huh?" He said and I nodded. I continued kneading and rubbing the ointment onto his bruises. "Hey, what's that on your arm?"

I couldn't help but frown and look down. My eyes watered and stung and I felt my heart ache so much. My free hand gripped onto the sheets and for some reason I found it difficult to hide my emotions like I always did. That memory, it was so painful.

It was when I was 6 years old, the moment my Grandpa Eraqus was killed right in front of my eyes, by Xehanort. I was overpowered with so much hatred and sadness that I tried to attack that evil man who murdered the man I looked up to so much. Xehanort slashed his Keyblade against my right arm and the pain was indescribable. I had to get the scar stitched up and it's always stayed there, since that horrible day.

"It happened 10 years ago, it was the day my other Grandpa was murdered right in front of me. I couldn't control myself and ran towards that evil man. He…he slit my arm with his Keyblade." I mumbled. "That day I had 2 scars for life. One is the one on my arm and the other is watching my Grandpa being killed in front of my eyes."

Riku fell quiet and I felt warm tears fall down my cold cheeks. Those tears fell onto the sheets like little drops of rain.

"All I want is my friends and my family back. I don't want to be alone, for the rest of my life…" I cried.

Riku placed both his hands on my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I looked up at him and he smiled at me reassuringly.

"You're not going to be alone for the rest of your life. I promise you. Just wait till Sora wakes up. Me and him, we're gonna be your friends and there's no way you'll be alone again!" I couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"You think Sora will like me?" I asked in a cute tone.

"Sora likes anyone! He's too friendly." Riku said and my smile widened. He too smiled at me. "But for real. Hana, you'll never be alone. I would never imagine the pain you go through. But I know someday you'll be happy."

"Thanks, Riku." I said.

I couldn't believe how supportive Riku was. I mean yeah, he could get cocky from time to time. But he was a sweetheart, no doubt about that.

Then, I hugged him tightly. It just happened spontaneously and I just wanted to hug him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. Holding onto him tightly and burying my head into his shoulder, there was no other peaceful place for me but within his arms. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and I smiled whilst sighing. There was truly no place I'd rather be but within his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

I'm thinking about when to do the time skip, probably gonna do it by just 3 months or something. Maybe I'll do it after this chapter?

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 5: Promise**

Riku:

After our sweet little moment, we decided to go downstairs and just sit and have a chat to get to know each other more. She was nice to make tea for both of us and have biscuits. We both sat down opposite each other at the table and I decided to go first with the question.

"So what world do you come from?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I was born in Radiant Garden, now known as Hollow Bastion." My eyebrows rose; Hollow Bastion? She was born _there_? "I know what you're thinking but it was never always like that."

"What do you mean?" I questioned and she huffed.

"10 years ago the world was invaded by Maleficent and the Heartless. Majority of the world was tarnished but only some parts were the same." My eyebrows furrowed together and my heart ached a little; I felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I mumbled. "So where did you stay after the invasion?"

"First of all there were these people I knew from Radiant Garden who took me in. We ended up staying in Traverse Town where other refugees escaped to. Many people lost their homes to the Heartless." She said with a woeful tone. "Within days I felt bored of living in the same place in fear. So I decided to train fighting Heartless in secret. At the age of 7 I got my Keyblade and set out to other worlds."

"You went to other worlds?" I was impressed; such a young age and she was strong enough to pursue his lifelong dream.

"Yeah, well I began training by going from world to world fighting the Heartless and protecting people. I then came across a wise Master called Yen Sid. He also agreed to train me. By age 10 I became a Keyblade Master." Wait what? Was that even possible? She was a kid and she got such a title.

"Are you sure you don't have any weaknesses?" I asked rhetorically and she smirked.

"Everyone has weaknesses. As for me, I get extremely anxious when things happen, I'm too fierce, I can be fickle at times. I may seem extremely strong in term of physical strength but I'm very frail, especially when I'm injured. I get really paranoid, especially about my grandfather. I'm very insecure too."

As Hana listed on her all her weaknesses to me, I just stared at her with my cheek leaning on my hand. My elbow was leaning on the table and I kept on staring at her.

She was probably just insecure about herself and all those weaknesses were nothing. I mean come on, Hana was strong, physically strong and mentally strong too. I mean what guy wouldn't want a girl like her. She knew how to cook, clean, she was independent and kick ass! She was also pretty too, like really pretty too.

But wait, what was I thinking? Do I like her or something? I mean I just met her 2 days ago, that can't happen so quick. It's not possible to love someone for such a short amount of time. Then I came to conclude, I was just smitten. Maybe it will go away or maybe it'll grow.

"Riku?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to my friend. "You just went quiet, are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I just blanked out there." I smiled and she smiled back at me. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. But when my maternal grandfather raised me, his students were like siblings to me." She sighed and her smile turned into a woeful one. "That's why I have to do anything I can to find and save them."

"Someday you will." I stated and her eyes were suddenly filled with determination as she nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, but I get very spoiled." Hana laughed at this.

"Perks of being an only child huh?" I grinned at this.

"How 'bout you? Do your parents spoil you?" Instantly she stopped laughed and just had a small smile on her face.

"Not really, but I was more spoiled by my grandparents. I guess it's because I'm their youngest grandchild." She stated.

"You have cousins?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I have only one, we got separated after the invasion of our world. His name is Alex and both of us trained together when we were kids." She seemed happier when talking about him; it was sweet. "He's my cousin but I tell people that he's my brother. He was very protective when we were kids."

"The protective older brother who used to beat up anyone who messed with his baby sister?" I smirked and she giggled. "You'll find each other someday."

"I know I will and I have a gut feeling he's safe with my grandma." She smiled.

"You're probably stronger than him now huh?" I smirked and she shook her head.

"Physically yes, but he's could be much better with me with the Keyblade." My eyebrows rose; I'm impressed.

"Is he anything like you?" I wanted to talk about him more because it would make her happier. Hana just had a smile on her face, one which was holding back a burst of laughter.

"He's very immature and stupid." I couldn't help but laugh at this and prayed my friend wouldn't kill, but she too laughed.

"So basically like Sora!" I exclaimed.

"Sora is stupid?" She asked. Oh Hana, you'd be surprised. "I thought he'd be very intelligent."

"Trust me, when you meet him, you'll know." I said.

"I can't wait. Anyway Riku, do you wanna give me a hand with cooking dinner?" My eyes widened; did what I say in the morning mean squat to her?

"I don't wanna burn down your kitchen and potentially get killed by you. So you better think twice." I warned her. Hana went quiet for a bit and then looked at me.

"Okay well at least wash the dishes and keep me company. Can you get the ingredients for me or is that so much of a task where you might destroy the house?" She smirked. Wow Hana, you can be real mean can't you? I bet she was teasing me because I called her fat and old.

"I can do that, of course. I can do anything." I smirked smugly, she just rolled her eyes and began putting the cups into the sink.

"Apart from cooking." I heard her say and stood up whilst stretching.

Hana told me to take out all of the ingredients and I knew what she was cooking; Lasange. She then asked me to cut the vegetables.

"But I don't know how to cut vegetables." I whined.

"Why don't I show you how to cut vegetables? Or will you end up cutting your finger and getting a boo-boo?" This girl was clearly mocking me.

Hana got a knife and began showing how to cut vegetables like carrots and aubergines. I practised too and smirked; I was actually good at this. She then told me to cut the onions and I started crying. God, how can people cut these things? The Master told me I was just over exaggerating, well she was used to it! She then began to cook and I watched her do so.

Who would've thought someone who was alone, was so amazing to be around? Hana was so funny and made things fun. I knew she appreciated my company and I appreciated everything she had done for me. It was nice seeing how happy she was with my company, how she laughed at my jokes even if they were so cheesy or lame, how she smiled and stared at me with a sparkle in her eyes as I talked about things. We sat down and ate together. She would urge me to eat my vegetables; it was like she was my mother. When we were done I quickly washed the dishes and she took me somewhere for a surprise.

I followed her as we went upstairs. She opened up the attic door and we climbed the ladder. We climbed another flight of stairs and she opened up a loft window. The blonde haired teen got up and held her hand out for me. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

When I got up there my eyes widened and I gasped in awe. Hana laid down on her back on the roof and I joined her. There were so many stars out and the view was absolutely perfect. I mean I've never seen a view like this. It was also very quiet with only the sound of crickets.

I glanced at the girl who laid beside me. She too stared at the starry heaven above us with such admiration. There was a sparkle in her eyes, the reflection of the stars which glistened so perfectly. I just looked away and stared at the sky.

"The stars look so perfect." I said.

"I was always curious about what stars where and where light came from..." She mumbled.

"Haha, even I, a genius, don't know." I said smugly with a smirk.

"Someone special told me that every star up there is another world." I wonder who told her that. "The light is their hearts and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"Hard to believe there are many more worlds apart from the ones you and I have gone to." I stated.

"You were curious to seeing the other worlds, weren't you?" Her questioned shocked me, how did she know?

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with being curious for adventure, Riku." She reassured me.

"The reason why I wanted to…was to become strong enough to protect my friends." It just slipped out of nowhere, I never told anyone why I wanted to go to the outside worlds, but with her it came out naturally.

"Someday, you'll be strong enough, maybe stronger than me." She laughed.

"I hope so." I mumbled and she sat up and turned to me. I too sat up and looked at her. Hana tilted her head to the side just slightly and smiled.

"You…" Her hand touched the side of my face and was so warm. There was little tingles and shivers going up and down my body from the contact. Hana then pulled some of my hair behind my ear. Her smile then turned into sad one and I saw sorrow fill her green eyes. "You…remind me of a boy I know. So sincere…"

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and I didn't know if it was from sadness or joy or maybe even both. I just wiped the tear and she looked up at me. On my face was a genuine smile which made her smile too.

Slowly her smile dropped and her face became serious but I saw a hint of anxiety in her eyes. She took my hands and held them with a firm squeeze.

"Riku, there's something I have to warn you about." Okay, Hana was seriously worrying me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously and worriedly.

"I too use the darkness but I only use it as a last resort. When I begin to use it, the darkness is controllable but then for some reason…" She went quiet and my eyebrows furrowed together. Was she like me? "It takes control of my body and I over use it. The darkness…it takes control and the presence of it isn't even mine!" She was beginning to breathe heavily and she began trembling. I saw beads of sweating falling down her face; was this an anxiety attack?

"Hana wait!" I exclaimed. "Calm down, breathe in and out and then speak." I placed a hand on her back slowly she breathed in and out. She managed to calm down too.

"Riku, please…" Hana looked up at me, pleading me with teary eyes. "If it ever happens and for some reason I get trapped in darkness...promise me you'll save me."

My eyes widened at this. Why was she even asking for that? There was no way she could lose herself to the darkness; she was stronger than that. But nonetheless, I wouldn't let no such thing happen to her.

"I promise you, I won't let the darkness take control of you. You won't lose yourself to darkness, because I'll be there to save you." I meant every single word to her from the bottom of my heart.

I opened up my arms and she hugged me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I too hugged her back and held her in my arms, protecting her. I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"I'm scared of the dark…" She whispered and I smiled.

"Within the deepest depths of darkness is light."


	6. Chapter 6: Wishing you were here

Really short chapter but very emotional near the end! God why do I cry when writing these emotional scenes?

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 6: Wishing you were here**

Hana: 

It was morning and I woke up in my bed. I went to take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair and got changed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed together when I saw Riku fully dressed and standing in the kitchen.

"Riku?" I asked and he turned around with a sweet smile on his face. In his hand was an egg.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. What are you doing with the egg, Riku?" I asked staring at him with a sceptical look.

"Uh, I was gonna make breakfast for you…" He mumbled sheepishly. Oh no way! I walked over to him and took the egg from him.

"Oh no you don't. I love this kitchen and if you ever destroy it, I'll destroy you." I mumbled murderously and heard him laugh nervously. "I'll make breakfast."

I began to make omelette with the eggs and Riku sat on the counter.

"So what do you do in the morning?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I make breakfast for my Grandpa and see my parents in Hollow Bastion." I answered.

"Can I come?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile; how sweet.

"Sure." I said.

Breakfast was ready and I packed some in a container. I sat at the table with Riku and we both ate breakfast together. We started talking about the plans today. After 10 minutes, we finished breakfast and he washed up.

Riku and I walked to the Old Mansion and I gave the container to my Grandfather. He told us that Sora had arrived and were past a door in the Basement Corridor. Riku went over to see him and talk to Namine about some things and I checked up on some of my Grandpa's research.

Sometimes I hated how he was always into his research. He never had time for me or spent much valuable time with me. Too busy plotting his revenge, because that was more important than his granddaughter. Things changed so much and I hated. Times like this I wish Grandpa Eraqus was alive, he would have always taken so much care of me.

Riku returned to the Computer Room and I smiled at him. We exited the Old Mansion. I held up my hand and summoned my Keyblade. I focused my powers and opened a portal of light and darkness. I turned to my friend.

"Okay, you better be careful. There may still be a lot of Heartless." He nodded and we entered the portal.

Hollow Bastion:

Riku:

We got to Hollow Bastion and it seemed that there were not as much Heartless as there was before. I followed Hana as we walked through the town, side by side. We walked to the outskirts of the town and there were fields and fields of flowers. I watched her as she kneeled down and began picking many flowers. She had this peaceful smile on her face and it was nice to see she was so happy.

We went back to Town and as we walked, we saw these little girls standing next to each other they were all laughing and talking about flowers. I noticed Hana who also stared at them with a sweet smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled and she walked up to them. I watched her as she gave each girl a flower from the large pile of flowers in her arms. I couldn't help but smile as the children became happy and hugged my friend. Anyone could tell how much Hana loved children and making people happy. Shortly after, the children ran off and we continued walking again.

Hana and I entered a court full of fountains. It was very beautiful and was left untouched and was not damaged. The water fountains were still working. I followed her to the main large fountain and couldn't help but gasp at what I saw.

There on the ground were 2 graves with 2 marble name plate. One read Lana and the other was Akira. Hana kneeled down to the ground in front of the graves.

"Good morning, Mama and Papa. I brought you 2 flowers again." I watched as Hana placed the flowers on her parent's graves. My heart began to break as I watched her speaking to her parents. "Things are going okay with me. I'm healthy and have been eating properly so there's no need to worry about me. "

I actually thought Hana's parents were still alive. Wait, no wonder she used live with her grandfather when she was a kid. I mean if her parents were alive, she wouldn't have been so alone.

"I'm taking care of someone now and I'm training him to become just as strong as me." She said and I looked at her. "He's a very sweet boy and he's been very friendly to me. I actually see so much potential in him. Thanks to him, I'm not alone anymore." Tears dropped onto the floor, Hana's tears. I too, had tears falling down my cheeks. Not only was she alone, she was an orphan too.

"I hope you 2 are doing alright…" My friend then fell quiet and I heard quiet sobbing. "I just wanna say that I miss you both so much. I wish you were both alive to see how grown up I've become and how strong I am. I can cook all kinds of food Mama so I'll find a guy. And Papa, I can kick butt so you don't have to worry about guys looking at me. I wish you were here so that I had someone to love me. I just…wish you were here…"

Oh Hana…life was so unfair to her. She had no parents and I assume that she herself had never met them. I used to complain about my parents caring too much but here you had someone who lacked love from their parents. For someone to stay strong and happy as if nothing bothered her at all, was amazing. Hana lost her friends, her grandfather, her family and never knew her parents. She grew up with so little affection. Here she was sitting at her parents grave talking to her dead parents, was a truly sad image. She probably did this almost every day.

I kneeled down beside her and wrapped my arm around my friend. The blonde haired teen then covered her face and continue to cry. As I watched her cry her heart out, in front of her parents' graves, I had made my decision.

I wasn't going to let Hana be like this. I wasn't going to let such a lovely person stay so sad and alone. I was ready to give all that I could to make her happy, to make her feel special and all the affection, as a friend, that she needed and yearned for all those years. I realised that from now on, I was going to be the person who stuck by her side and comfort her when she was sad. She was my friend and my Master and I would do anything so that she was not alone or sad.


	7. Chapter 7: Gifts

**The Mission of the Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 7: Gifts**

3 months later:

Riku had changed so much in just 3 months, he had grown taller at nearly 6ft. His hair reached shoulder blades too but his voice was the same. He also had muscles which Hana found very attractive. He was also so much stronger than before and his Master thought that he was a great sparring partner. His usual attire of clothes was changed and he wore different clothes. But mostly wore the black Organisation XIII coat and wore a black blindfold.

Hana too had changed, she had grown taller and was now 5ft 10. Her best friend would tease her because she would always say she'd grow taller than him. Her hair now reached her waist and instead of her hair being left out, her hair was done in a half up ponytail. She too wore a different attire of clothes; a red halter crop top, black high waisted leggings, and ankle laced up combat boots, with a small heel. She still wore her black choker necklace. The girl had her Organisation XIII black coat tied around her waist. She would also wear red lipstick to attract to bring out her eyes.

Things had changed. The Organisation looked a lot more suspicious in their actions and the 2 had to investigate and watch over them. Apart from that, things had changed between Hana and Riku. They were a whole lot closer now, more like best friends. The both liked each other too but kept their feelings to themselves.

Hana: 

I sat on a bench in the Train Station of Twilight Town, waiting for the Magic Train to the Mysterious Tower. I just enjoyed my third sea salt ice cream of the day and it was only 4 in the afternoon. Sat next to me was Riku wearing his Organisation XIII coat and a blindfold AS ALWAYS. I swear it really annoyed me, I mean he didn't always have to wear it and the blindfold looked odd. But boy was he sexy.

I turned to him and saw him staring at me. It kinda creeped me out, like could he even see through that? But somehow he could.

"It's kinda creepy that you stare at me with the blindfold on." I stated and he smirked. God his smirk! "I don't get why you have to wear that anyway?" I asked sadly and his smirk dropped.

"I told you a thousand times, Hana." He stated and I was getting really annoyed.

"Well I don't care if your eyes can't lie. I don't care if people see the truth in your eyes about the darkness. You're still Riku." I said angrily and got up. "I just want to see your eyes."

"Hana…" I heard him mumble.

"Just forget it Riku. You do whatever you want." I sighed and began to walk away as I saw the purple train arrive. He grabbed my wrist tightly and I stopped walking.

"Hana, I'm sorry." What the hell was wrong with me?

"Riku…" I took his arm and took it off me. I turned to him and placed my hands on his face. "I have to go."

"Do you have to go?" He asked and I felt bad.

"Master Yen Sid needs to speak with me." I said and ran to the train before its doors could close. I looked out the window and waved to him with a smile. He just sighed and turned away. Oh Riku…

I sat there and began to think as the train began to move. Time was passing by so quick and I really needed to tell him my feelings. I loved him. Why? Because of him I no longer felt alone. With him I felt complete. He was always there for me, even at my lowest and I needed him. He may have not needed me, but I needed him.

I got off the train and entered the Mysterious Tower. I walked up the stairs and got to the very top. I knocked the door and heard Master's Yen Sid's voice.

"Come in, Hana." He answered and I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk and smiled at me as I walked towards the desk.

"Master Yen Sid…" I bowed respectfully with my hand on my chest.

"How are you, my child?" He asked and I stood up with a smile.

"I've been fine, how are you Master Yen Sid?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about with me?" Yen Sid reclined back on his chair and breathed in and out slowly.

"I have some information about Organisation XIII. There is someone who is working with them. I have identified who it is." He stated my eyebrow rose.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Do you know a girl called Reina?" My eyes squirted and my eyebrows furrowed together as I thought. Reina? It sounded so familiar to me. For a good 5 minutes I dove into my memories until I remembered.

"Reina! I know her! She was a resident from Radiant Garden. She was really quiet though." Master Yen Sid then stared at me.

"Does her appearance not remind you of someone?" Oh my god! Reina! My eyes widened and I took a step back. The mildly tanned skin, the golden eyes and the silver hair…

"She looks like Xehanort." I muttered.

"Xehanort's granddaughter. Her name was Reina." What?! "Xehanort had a daughter who was entirely against her father's views. They had died and I am afraid I do not know from what cause. So Xehanort raised her for 5 years of her life."

"Xehanort's granddaughter?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Reina's Nobody works with the Organisation. Her name is Xerina." I nodded.

"Thank you for the information." I smiled at him.

"How is the boy's training?" He asked and my smile became wider.

"He's made a huge amount of progress and managed to summon a new Keyblade. Master Yen Sid, he has huge potential and is becoming just as strong as me. I know he'll make a suitable Keyblade Master." I spoke with admiration.

"What about the darkness inside of him?" My smile slowly dropped at the question.

"The darkness is still there." I answered.

"Well it is always something to work on." The wise wizard stated and I nodded. "I have something for you."

"Something for me?" I asked curiously; what could it be?

"Your Grandfather, Eraqus wanted me to give this to you when you were strong enough." I gasped.

Yen Sid opened his drawer and took out something small. It was a golden badge, one which looked just like the ones Terra, Aqua and Ventus had. I took it from him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and attached it onto my choker.

"There is one more thing." He placed a pair gauntlet which was green, gold and silver. It had a green ornate crest on it. I put it on and it ended at the middle of my forearm. It didn't cover my fingers just the front part and the had sharp edges. "If you focus your powers from within your heart and touch the armour, you will become fully clad in armour. So if you ever come up against an extremely skilled enemy or a large number of Heartless for example, you can use it."

This was amazing and I was so grateful for this gift. I couldn't believe he thought I was strong enough to earn this gift. I smiled; Grandpa, thank you so much. A tear slowly fell down my cheek and my smile turned into a grin.

"Thank you so much. Master Yen Sid, do you mind if I train a little bit by myself?" Master Yen Sid summoned a book and opened it up.

I jumped back and there appeared light orbs around me. 8 years ago, I had to do this to show how badly I wanted to train under Yen Sid. The orbs came at me and I summoned my Divine Light Keyblade. The orbs came at me and I began to fight. My Master watched me carefully as I fought the orbs. More orbs came forth and there were more challenges.

I didn't even realise how fast time passed and it was now 11pm. I stopped fighting and turned to Yen Sid.

"I really have to get going. Riku's has gone on without me." I stated. "Could you sense where he is?" The wise wizard closed his eyes and shortly after he opened them.

"The Beast's Castle." He answered and I nodded.

"Thank you!" He stood up.

"Master Hana, you have improved but must still worked on your magic." Yen Sid said and I nodded.

I exited the room and began to ran down all the stairs. I quickly untied the black coat which was around my waist and zipped it on, as well as putting on my hood. My breathing increased and I got nervous. Crap, crap, CRAP! How could I be late?! As soon as I got outside, I opened a portal quickly and entered.

Beast's Castle:

DAMN IT! My co-ordinations were all scattered since I was in such a rush. Out of all placed I was on the god damn roof! I began looked around carefully like an owl looking for it's prey.

Then I noticed 2 figures in black coats; one had silver hair…RIKU! The other had his/her hood on and was on her knees; as if injured. Suddenly the person stood up and I knew she/he was going to attack Riku.

"No!" I jumped off the roof and was falling towards the ground, in front of Riku. The wind made my hood fall back and my hair danced. Just as the hooded member of the Organisation was going to strike his/her Keyblade at the boy I loved, I got there on time.

I landed in a crouch and grabbed the Keyblade with my hand. My grip tightened on the Keyblade and there my limit of strength of used. The Keyblade then broke in 2 and there were a few pieces which crumbled. I threw it away and didn't even feel the blood drip down my hand. Judging from the figure it was a girl. I then pushed her very hard on her chest and she shrieked as she was flung back. Her head hit the ground pretty hard.

"Lay a finger on him, I'll kill you." I muttered murderously as I walked away from her. "And clearly, your Keyblade is a fake."

As I began to walk away, I heard the girl screaming out of pain and frustration. I don't know why, but I felt sorry for her…


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Hana

**The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Hana**

Hana:

I found myself in Hollow Bastion and looked around. It was night time and the streets were empty. Then I realised what day it was…my birthday. I couldn't help but smile sadly with a tear falling down my cheek.

The streets were completely empty and it was so quiet too, only my footsteps. I found myself in the Marketplace and sat next to the fountain. I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt my heart ache; another birthday without my parents and I bet Grandpa Diz won't even remember like last year.

"Hana?" I heard a very familiar voice and looked up. Standing there was a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a scar on his face. My eyes widened and I grinned.

"Leon?" I asked with a giggle and he ran up to me.

"It's really you. Wow, you're all grown up!" He exclaimed and placed his hand on my head. My cheeks turned warmer and I giggled.

"Of course I'll grow up, Leon. I'm not gonna stay a 6 year-old forever." He sat beside me and then noticed my hand.

"Hana, you're bleeding." He stated and grabbed my arm. I looked down and shrieked when I realised; so much blood on my hand. He took out bandage from his pocket and splashed some of the water from the fountain onto my hand. I muttered some very colourful language which made the man glare at me. He quickly tied the bandage around my hand. "There."

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked down.

"How comes you're here all alone?" He asked and I sighed.

"Just wanted to be alone here…" I mumbled. "It's my birthday, so especially at this time of year I miss my parents."

"At least you still have you Grandpa right?" I smirked and shook my head at this.

"He's too interested in his revenge than his only grandchild." There was a painful silence which grew between us until the 26 year-old man spoke.

"We really miss you, Hana." Wait…they missed me? I looked up at him and saw his serious face turn gentle yet sad.

"You guys were forced to take me in. I was just a burden." I stated the truth and he shook his head.

"You're our friend." My green eyes widened and were filled with tears. They saw me…like a friend? A sudden happiness was filled in my woeful heart, a warm happiness. "Me, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and even Cloud, we miss you. We will always love you."

Then the waterworks came by. So many tears kept falling down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly but from joy.

"Aw come on, don't cry." I heard Leon say and saw the uncomfortable face he made when he was a weird situation.

"You guys love me…" I whispered and wiped my tears.

"Of course we do. I remember when you were a kid, everyone loved you because you were so full of light, so much happiness and energy." I couldn't help but blush at this. "You're never alone Hana. All the people you lost, everyone who loves you, including us are right in here…" Leon tapped on my heart.

"In my heart…" I trailed off and smiled widely.

"You grew up too quick." He then poked my cheek and I pouted. Leon then smiled. "But the pout is always there."

"A lot has changed." I stated.

"Yeah, I've heard rumours that you've gotten extremely strong." I smirked at this whilst crossing my arms.

"Stronger than you and Cloud combined." Leon rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yeah right. There's no way you can beat me, Hana." He stated and I rose an eyebrow.

"You mean Master Hana. I'm a Keyblade Master." His blue eyes widened with shock.

"What, when?!" He exclaimed.

"When I was 10 years old." His jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "That means I can kick your ass."

"Pfft, I'll wait for the day we fight." He stated smugly.

"Just don't start crying once I kick your butt." I retorted with a laugh. I stood up and began to stretch. Leon also stood up next to me.

"Should you be asleep, little girl?" He asked and I rolled my eyes; just changing the subject that idiot!

"Excuse me. I'm 17 years old, I go by my own rules and I had things to do." I said whilst placing my hand on my hip. He just raised his hands up.

"Woah sorry, Miss Keyblade Master." Leon said mockingly and I pushed him playfully.

"Shut up, Squall!" I exclaimed.

"It's Leon." He corrected me and I just smirked; oh I knew how to annoy him.

"Squall."

"Leon."

"Squall."

"Leon." He grinded his teeth together.

"Squall!" I giggled and he huffed. "I win!" I sang childishly and he rolled his eyes again.

"Hana!" My eyes widened as I heard Riku's voice.

I turned to see him standing there panting like he had ran a race. How…how did he find me? Was he really that worried about me?

"Who are you?!" Leon summoned his Gunblade and jumped in front of me, as if protecting me.

"Who are YOU?!" Riku summoned his Keyblade, Way to Dawn and my eyes widened. What the hell?

"Stop it you two!" I exclaimed and they both ran to each other with weapons in their hands.

What were they doing? Are they complete idiots? Why were they doing this? It really hurt me, because on one side is someone who I've known since I was a child, someone who took me in when I lost everything and on the other was the boy I loved. I ran in between them and yelled.

"I said STOP!" I got in between them and grabbed their weapons with each hand. I had an extreme tight grip on both the weapons to stop them from clashing and the weapons, as well as my hands, began trembling. I pulled Leon's weapon from out of his hand and threw it away. I kept looking at the ground avoiding their eyes. However, I just held onto to Riku's weapon. My eyes widened when I realised that it was my right hand holding onto his weapon. The hand I used to break that girl's fake Keyblade. Oh god…

Drip…drip…drip… The sound of blood dropping on the floor, blood from my wound. Tears of pain fell down my cheek, it was like salt and lemon juice were rubbing into my wounds. The bandage was already ripped and fell onto the ground.

"Hana, I'm sorry." Leon stated and I huffed.

"Hana…" I heard Riku's voice. I just couldn't be with anyone at that moment. All I wanted was to just be alone with my thoughts.

"Just go home…" I muttered. "The both of you." I just couldn't be with anyone at that moment. All I wanted was to just be alone with my thoughts.

And then, I just ran. I ran as fast as I could away from them with tears falling down my cheeks. I wanted to be alone today, I just wanted to spend my birthday with my parents and that's what I was gonna do!

Riku: 

"Hana! I yelled and she ran away. She was clearly upset and so depressed. I saw her glistening tears falling down her cheeks as she ran away. My heart ached painfully when I saw this and I felt bad.

"It's her birthday." I heard the man who was with Hana say. I turned to him. "There's a cake shop that's still open. Buy a cake for her, chocolate fudge cake is her favourite. And make sure there's frosting, it's her favourite thing in the world." He knew so much about her, but how?

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously and he looked at me.

"I lived in the same world as her and I'm the one who took her in when our world was invaded by the Heartless." Damn, why did I strike my Keyblade against him? I guess I was that protective about Hana. "Find her."

"Yeah." I mumbled and began running to look for her.

I checked everywhere and couldn't find her. I even found the bakery which was still open. I asked them for a chocolate fudge cake with frosting and 17 candles on it. Within 10 minutes, it was already prepared. Whilst waiting for the cake, I knew where she was. I got the cake and walked briskly to the place I knew Hana was.

I lit up the candles with my Keyblade and casted Fire on the candles. Slowly, I walked into the Fountain Court which was lit with lamps. I heard Hana's cries echo and it really broke my heart. She was sitting in front of her parents grave crying her eyes out.

I sat on the floor cross legged facing her, placing the cake between us. I decided to take my blindfold off and placed it on the floor.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" I began to sing and she uncovered her face. The birthday girl then turned to me. "Happy birthday dear Hana, happy birthday to you."

She then smiled with tears still falling down her cheeks. Thank god she was happy now. She placed her hands on her chest and looked up at me.

"Riku…" She whispered quietly.

"Make a wish and blow the candles." I saw her cheeks turn pink; she was so cute. Hana then blew out the candles and I began clapping. She then began to giggle as her cheeks turned a brighter pink. I found a little knife in the box and cut the cake. I took it and fed my best friend. She ate it and sighed dreamily.

"Chocolate, my favourite!" She exclaimed. "Thank you." As soon as she looked up at me and saw me without my blindfold her smile turned into a grin.

"Anything for you." I stated. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright, Riku." Hana was so forgiving, one of the many things I loved about her.

"I didn't get you a present." I looked down embarrassingly and felt her warm hands on my cheeks. She pushed my face up to look at her. Her sea green eyes sparkled and glistened like stars and she fluttered her eyelashes; pure perfection.

"Having you here is enough, Riku." She stated and it made me feel good inside.

"I love you so much." Crap.

Fuck! That wasn't supposed to come out yet. I was such an idiot for saying that! Why, oh why would I say that? Well done Riku, now she's gonna reject your ass and everything is gonna be awkward. Seriously Riku, you deserve a fucking medal!

"I love you too, Riku." Wait what? I looked up to see Hana smiling at me innocently and still blushing. She was so confident to I love you back but me, ha, I was sweating so much and I probably looked like a tomato!

"W-w-w-what?" I asked stammering.

"I said I love you." She replied.

"You love me!" I exclaimed excitedly and stood up. I pulled her up and lifted her up. She giggled as I lifted her; damn she was light like a feather. My arms were wrapped around her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Riku!" She laughed and I stared at her dreamily. Wow, a girl so beautiful inside and out, loved me back. Me out all people!

"Be my girlfriend…" I said and she nodded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and I lowered her.

I lowered her down and kissed her lips. I mustered all the courage from inside me to do it. Hana kissed me back and it was just…so perfect. My first kiss, it was so beautiful, passionate and magical all at once. I even got a little dizzy and light headed too. I pulled away from her and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you, Hana." I stated.

"I love you more, Riku." She smirked.

"Well, I love you most." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeing Sora

**The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 9: Seeing Sora**

Hana:

Ugh! Riku was the sweetest person in the world! He got me chocolate fudge cake with frosting; my absolute favourite! We both finished the cake and decided to return back to Twilight Town. He even treated my wound and wrapped it with more bandage. He was such a gentleman too, maybe it was because it was my birthday. He opened the door and let me in first.

"I'm so tired!" I yawned and stretched like a lion.

Suddenly I felt Riku lift me up bridal style. I knew my cheeks were the colour of tomatoes and were as hot as the sun. My eyes widened and I made a sound which sounded like both a squeal and shriek.

"Riku!" I whined with a pout.

"Oh no, that pout won't work on me today." He stated; damn it!

"I don't like getting lifted up and carried around." I stated and he looked at me before we walked to the stairs.

"Well tough." I just rolled my eyes whilst grumbling under my breath. He just smirked at this whilst shaking his head. The silver haired teen then put me down and I smiled at him. But what I didn't expect was that he lifted me over his shoulder and I just huffed; I give up!

He walked me to my room and patted my butt. My eyes were as wide as plates and I grinded my teeth together.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed! RIKU!

"It's so soft and squishy." Oh my, Riku!

"Stop!" I whined and smirked.

I knew how to get him back. He entered my room and I started to tickle his sides. He gasped and began laughing.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He yelled.

"If you can touch my butt then I have to right to tickle you, mister!" I exclaimed and he dropped me onto the bed. I lied there staring up at him and he placed his hands on his hips. Riku stared down at me with an evil look. Oh dear god, what was in his mind?!

"What's with the evil look?" I asked suspiciously and then it happened.

Riku jumped on me. Yes, let me repeat, he…jumped…on…ME! He jumped on me and tickled me so much! He tickled my sides, my neck, under my arms, behind my knees. I just whined, cried and laughed at the same time whilst breathing so heavily. I tried so much to get out of this tickle attack. Damn he was so strong!

"Riku!" I whined and looked up at him. I pouted so much that my bottom lip quivered and I knew my eyes sparkled like puppy dog eyes with my cheeks all pink. He stopped tickling and his eyes widened. His cheeks turned a million shades of pink which was so adorable. He straddled me and placed his finger on the tip of my nose.

"Don't ever make that face again." I pouted.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's dangerous!" What?

"How can a face this cute be dangerous?" Smugness dripped from every word.

"Because you'll get everything you want from that cute face of yours!" He squeezed my cheeks and I swear I hated it when people did that! Come on I wasn't THAT chubby! "And that face it's just so irresistible!"

"Well that's good, I can get as much ice cream and chocolate as I want!" I giggled and he huffed.

"And get you so fat that I can't even carry you, I don't think so!" He said as he laid beside me.

"That's a good thing. I can eat as much as I want and you don't have to carry me!" I exclaimed excitedly and heard him huff. "Besides, you'd have to become stronger!"

"Shut up." He kissed my cheek and I giggled.

"I love you." I stated and he wrapped his arm around me. I then began to yawn and my eyelids felt heavy.

"Baby, you're sleepy." I nodded and he pulled the covers over us.

"Goodnight Riku." I mumbled.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you." I blushed and felt a soft kiss on my head before I fell asleep.

The next morning:

I woke up to the smell of…food? Wait, no way…NO WAY! My kitchen! I kicked off the sheets and ran out of the room. I sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen and was shocked to see what I saw.

There I saw Riku cooking, yes cooking, he was wearing just a pair of shorts as he was making pancakes. My eyes widened as I watched him cooking confidently. The kitchen wasn't even a mess! He turned to me and smiled at me sweetly; thank goodness he wasn't wearing his blindfold.

"You're cooking…?" I asked and he nodded.

"I went shopping and got some pancake mix from the supermarket. I also got loads of toppings for the pancakes. They're on the table." He stated.

I turned around and couldn't help but gasp. On the table were bowls of fruits like strawberries, blueberries and raspberries, there were also a jar of chocolate spread and maple syrup. There was also a bowl of coconut and sugar too. The table was set too and in the middle of it was a vase of fresh flowers, my favourites; a variety of colours of tulips and hibiscus flowers and forget me nots.

My heart beat faster and I felt this amazing feeling inside me. It's been 10 years since I've been treated like this and it felt nice to know that someone was doing all this just to make you happy. I was so in love with this boy…

He placed 2 plates with stacks of pancakes on them onto the table and placed a large mug of coffee for us both onto the table too. The silver haired teen then pulled up a chair for me; what a gentleman.

I then sat down and he sat opposite me. I just smiled at him and he stared at me with pink cheeks; he was so shy and it was so cute! We began to eat and I sighed with delight. It was such a simple breakfast yet it was made with so much love.

"We're also going out for dinner tonight. I made reservations for us." I looked up at him with round eyes and blinked slowly.

"But I don't have anything to wear." I squeaked and he smirked.

"I already got you a dress." My cheeks definitely turned a bright red as I gulped a large piece of pancake.

"Y-you got me a dress?" I stammered nervously and he nodded. "What kind of dress?"

"A very pretty dress." He answered calmly whilst I freaked out. I hope it wasn't too revealing or sexy for me. "I know you'll look great in it."

"You didn't have to buy me a dress." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Anything for my woman." Oh Riku stop! We finished up and he washed the dishes. It was like today was my day, no doing chores. I put the bag of my date night dress in my room and freshened up, got changed and headed out for the Old Mansion.

When we got there, Riku as always checked up on Sora whilst I stayed behind. I didn't know why but I felt anxious and shy to go see him. It would hurt me too much to see someone so deep asleep without his memories.

My grandfather wasn't there and I just sat at his computer. There was some information I thought I could add to his research. I kept typing and typing the things which I have seen for the past week including odd activities from Organisation XIII. I then decided to check on Sora's progress and frowned; there has been a further delay.

"Happy birthday, my child." I heard Grandpa's voice and turned to him.

Tears filled my eyes because he actually remembered this year. He held onto a yellow balloon one which I he always got me when I was a kid and in his other hand was a box and an envelope.

"Oh Grandpa, you remembered." I stated with a smile as I walked to him.

"I've realised what a fool I was to forget my own daughter." I shook my head.

"Grandpa, I know you'll never stop loving me. It's been a difficult time right now. But I know you'll always love me, no matter what." He kissed my head with a smile.

"That's why you're my favourite grandchild." I smirked whilst rolling my eyes at this.

"Grandpa, I'm your ONLY grandchild." He laughed at this.

"I know, I know." My grandfather tied the balloon around my wrist and took a red carnation from out of his pocket. He then put it in my hair and smiled at me. "Happy Birthday, my little flower."

"Grandpa, I know you might be busier later on at night, but do you want to have breakfast together?" I asked.

"I'd love to." He stated.

"I'll bring food for us and we'll eat in the dining room upstairs at 2, okay?" He laughed and nodded.

"But Hana, don't open the box yet. Open it when you get home or later on in the evening." I nodded.

"Alright. Do you mind if I go visit Sora?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked over to the Basement Corridor and noticed these pods which looked like buds. In those 2 pods were 2 familiar people.

"Donald…Goofy…" I mumbled with tears falling down my cheeks. I remembered after Grandpa Eraqus died, Terra dropped me off at the Mysterious Tower. Donald and Goofy both made me happy and the 3 good fairies took care of me. Also after my Grandpa disappeared, I lived with Yen Sid and always visited Donald and Goofy. "It's been so long…" I just smiled as I reminisced with a tear falling down my cheek.

I then entered the Pod Room where I saw Namine sitting on a small chair drawing and Riku standing in front of the pod. The pod was open and as I walked nearer I saw the boy who slept from within it.

The boy seemed so peaceful as he slept with no care in the world. He had brown spiky hair and slightly tanned skin. So this was Sora, the hero who defeated the Heartless and saved the worlds. And then it happened…

My eyes widened and I felt a sharp pain in my head. I shrieked and placed my hands on my head and felt dizzy and lightheaded. I heard Riku shout my name but it was unclear and everything was foggy. Then I saw an image or was it a flashback? It was Ventus sitting in a white room on a throne so deep in sleep. It reminded of how Sora was asleep…or did Sora remind me of Ven. It was the last image which I saw before I fell unconscious…


	10. Chapter 10: Date Night

I'm gonna do another time skip and things get much more serious.

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 10: Date Night**

Hana: 

" _ **Hana, you need to wake up…" It was Ventus...**_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ceiling of my room. My body was covered with a blanket and I had a small wet towel on my forehead. What happened to me? I couldn't even sit up because I felt so weak and drained, so I just stayed there.

I turned my head to the clock and gasped when I saw the time. It was 4pm and I was out cold for 5 hours! I don't know why I saw Ventus and why did I see him sleeping like how Sora was asleep.

"Hana…" I heard Grandpa and he entered the room with a tray in his hands. He had a relieved smile on his face and sat beside me. "You had an anxiety attack." He placed the tray on the desk beside my bed and placed his hand on my head. I had never seen such worry within his orange eyes.

I then tried again, I tried to sit up and used all the strength I could muster and succeeded. But my head was still aching, thankfully not as painful as before.

"Where's Riku?" I asked curiously.

"He went to go and get some things for you, like medicine." I couldn't help but smile. That boy was such a blessing. "I made you some soup."

"Grandpa, you didn't have to." I mumbled sheepishly.

My grandfather picked up a large bowl from the tray and began stirring. I then thought I smelt my favourite soup…

"I made your favourite soup; spicy pumpkin and sweet potato soup." I gasped and grinned; it was my favourite! Grandpa began to feed me the soup and I ate it with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better but still a bit weak." I stated.

"What happened?" My grandfather asked curiously.

"When I saw Sora…I saw something…it was Ven and he was asleep just like how Sora was. I think it was a vision…" He gasped at this and looked around. The bowl of soup was finished and he gave me a glass of water to drink and I did so.

"It's been 10 years since you've had a vision." He whispered quietly and my eyebrows furrowed together as I nodded.

"Maybe seeing him triggered something." I thought out loud.

"Child…" I looked up at him and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time to find Alex. You were both born with mind powers and he may be having visions too." I looked down and frowned with furrowed eyebrows.

"But I don't know where to start." I mumbled and he kissed my head.

"You'll find him; your heart will lead the way." Grandpa stated and I nodded. "There's something I need to tell you…it's the truth." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked and the thing he told me next shocked me.

"Alex…he's not your cousin. He's actually your brother." I gasped with my eyes widened like a fish. I felt my heart beat slow down and drop to my stomach.

"W-what? But how?" I asked.

"Your Auntie and Uncle were able to have children. So when Alex was born, your mother and father gave him to your Auntie. They loved him, like he was their own child." Tears filled my eyes and I felt them fall down my cheeks. Alex…was my brother?

"Then that means…" My grandfather finished my sentence.

"He's my grandson too." I couldn't believe it; Alex was actually my brother.

"I have more motivation to find him now and tell him the truth." I stated with determination and smiled at my grandfather. "Thank you for telling me this."

Grandpa had to leave and I decided to try to walk. As my feet touched the ground I put some weight on them and walked slowly. I felt much better now and was no longer weak. Then I heard someone open the door and close it.

Slowly I walked down the stairs and saw Riku wearing his black coat and carrying a few bags. I couldn't help but smile.

"Riku…" I stated and he turned to me. His perfect cyan eyes sparkled and he ran up to me.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed and hugged me. I just giggled and hugged him back.

"I feel better." I assured him and pulled away from me with a frown.

"I thought you were gonna be weak, so I cancelled the dinner reservation." Riku stated sadly.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll make some dinner for us both, we'll go to this hill I know of and eat there!" I exclaimed happily and he pinched my cheeks.

"God you're so amazing!" He smiled and I blushed.

"Alright I'm gonna go prepare the dinner!" I said whilst pumping a fist in the air.

"Don't overwork yourself." He said and I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

"I'll be okay, baby." I stated and walked into the kitchen.

He dropped off the bags on the table and gave me some fruits so I can eat. I started to make food and within an hour, I had everything packed into a picnic basket. When I was completely done, I decided to go upstairs to get ready.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. Then I took out the dress Riku bought for me from earlier and couldn't help but smile; it was really beautiful.

There I stood in front of a mirror and stared at my reflection. Riku bought me this dark red skater dress which fell at my mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. My hair was done in a loose side braid and I had my makeup done too; I wore mascara, eyeliner, a hint of red blusher and dark red matte lipstick. I didn't wear my choker or gauntlet. I just wore simple diamond earrings and a simple diamond necklace. On my feet I wore silver flat sandals. I also had my keys and a few tissues in a shoulder clutch bag.

I walked down the stairs and saw Riku waiting in the living room with the picnic basket in his hand. He wore a white shirt which had a few of the top buttons undone, a grey blazer and chinos with black shoes. I knew my cheeks turned a bright red; man oh man did he look so charming!

"Hi…" I mumbled sheepishly.

Riku turned his head and his eyes widened when they fell on me. But shortly, there was a shy smile on his face and his cheeks turned a light pink. He rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his gaze.

"Woah, you look beautiful." He breathed out and I giggled. He was such a shy cutie pie.

"Thank you." I said. "You're so cute when you're shy." His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.

"Oh shush." I just giggled and held out my hand.

"Let's go." I said and led him out.

It was dark outside and we walked out further into the forest. Through the thicket, there was a clearing and a hill. We walked up the hill and saw the beautiful view in the horizon. There were other towns and very far away there was the beach. Riku and I sat down opposite each and took our food out. I made lasagne and roasted vegetables. We both began eating and smiling at each other every so often.

Riku held me in his arms as I sat on his lap. The cool breeze felt so nice because it was a hot night. I stared at the ocean and sighed.

"I've never been to the beach before, what's it like?" I asked.

"The sand is soft and white between your toes. The air smells like salt water from the ocean and you can feel the warm rays of sun." Riku explained and I turned to him. He smiled at me dreamily and pulled a strand of hair back behind my ear. "And the colour of your eyes are the colour of the ocean."

"Oh Riku…" I mumbled shyly.

"That's why when I look into your eyes, I see home." He was a real smooth talker even though he was the shyest in the relationship.

"Boy, you're such a smooth talker when you want to be." I stated and he kissed my cheek. We then decided to lie down next to each other, held hands and gaze up at the stars.

"My grandpa told me something about Alex today. Something which made me so motivated to find him." I said.

"What is it?" Riku asked curiously.

"Alex isn't my cousin, he's actually my brother. My auntie was barren so when my mother gave birth to him, she gave him to my auntie." I stated.

"Wow so he's actually your brother, huh?" Riku asked. "Did he look like you?"

"My brother has black hair like Grandpa Eraqus and green eyes like me. But I don't know what he looks like now." I mumbled. "But I know that he'd have an army of fangirls. When we grew up there were always girls following him around. I always wonder how stronger he is now."

"You think he'd like me?" Riku asked and I smirked.

"I think he'll kick your ass." I snorted. "He's like 20 years-old so he's gonna be so protective over me. I don't even think Grandpa would approve of us."

"Well I don't care. No one can drive us apart, you're my woman and no one can take you away from me." I couldn't help but blush immensely at this and sigh with delight. He was just something else and I loved him so much.

"You're really are a blessing." I sighed dreamily.

"And you are my guardian angel, Hana." I kissed his lips.

We started to make out passionately underneath the stars. He was so gentle and soft with me, trying not to hurt me at all. I loved him so much and have wanted him for those months, I wanted to be his and now I was his.

After 10 minutes, we lied down next to each other and I shivered, feeling a little chilly. Riku took off his blazer and wrapped it around me. I kissed his head and he kissed my cheek as he held me in his arms

Then we saw 2 shooting stars in the sky and I clasped my hands together. Shooting stars were something I always believed in since I was 2 years old, one of the few things I believed in; the others were true love, pirates, Neverland and Peter Pan. I closed my eyes and in my heart I wished…

 _Keep Alex safe and bring him back to me soon…_


	11. Chapter 11: Xion

I'm gonna be doing more time skips but it'll come together.

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 11: Xion**

5 months later:

Hana: 

5 months passed by really quickly, Riku was becoming just as powerful as I was with the Keyblade but was resorting to using the darkness more. Thankfully it was under control. Things between us improved, our relationship was running smoothly and we now share a room together; which meant yes, we made love. Fortunately, my grandfather didn't know about our relationship and was completely oblivious from it.

I remember the night of my birthday when we got back, Riku fell asleep quickly. I stayed up to open the present Grandpa got me.

In the box was a beautiful diamond ring which belonged to my mother, it was her wedding ring and there was a simple diamond bracelet with my name and a message engraved underneath it. It read; _Hana, Daddy will always love you and you will always be my little Princess._ As soon as I read it I felt a tear fall down my cheek and a sad smile graced my lips.

Inside the envelope was a picture which made me feel so heartache and I cried myself to sleep. It was a picture of my family. There was also a piece of paper with the picture in my grandfather's writing; the day you were born.

Starting from the left was Grandpa Eraqus who looked younger and he was crying so much; oh Grandpa! Then there was my Grandmother (who was named Aviana) next to him, she was so beautiful with light brown hair, fair skin and freckles. My brother and I both got our green eyes from her and my mother. My mother and father held me in their arms. She was such a beautiful woman, with dark hair from Grandpa Eraqus and green eyes from Grandma. My father was a very handsome man too, he had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Grandpa Ansem held my brother up in his arms and Alex kept staring at me. That was all I ever wanted; a family…

Riku:

I sat across Namine in the White Room of Organisation, I was a bit worried about Hana; hopefully she was okay.

"So we meet again." Namine smiled and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"You made me a promise." I stated.

"I remember; it was to look after Sora." She looked down with a frown and was so worried. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well." I felt sorry for her; she had so much pressure on her.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" I asked curiously.

"Some of Sora's memories are missing." What?

"How can that be?" What was going on.

"Sora's memories are escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person, and now they're starting to become a part of her." Was she talking about that girl with the black hair?

"Isn't there a way to bring back just Sora's memories?" I was determined to wake him up; I would do anything.

"If they're still separate, then I think I can take out the fragments of it." That was good news. Namine then picked up her sketchbook and stared at it. "But if her memories and Sora's memory fragments are completely weaved together, I would need to untangle them from each other and that would take more time. Which means it would take even longer for Sora to wake up and Diz wouldn't tolerate that."

"So what can you do?" I asked.

"If I just jump in and rearrange her memory then Sora might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers him anymore." No way, this can't happen! "That's a risk I just can't. It's too late either way. Sora's awakening has already been delayed. Sora's Nobody and the one that's absorbing his memory. None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution…is for both of them to go away. Did you know, her face was blank at first? But now there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that she's entered Sora's memories."

"Kairi…" I whispered. She looked so much like Kairi except from the colour of her hair and eyes.

"Sora's memories, Sora's Nobody's memories, and her memories…They're all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one…I'm afraid there's no other way." She said.

"All right, leave it to me." I said.

Hana:

Destiny Islands:

I held Riku's hand and it was my first time at the beach on Destiny Islands. We both were walking along the seashore of the Play Islands. Unfortunately, Today I decided to wear my black coat. I looked around with my eyes sparkling; such a beautiful and peaceful world. Why would he want to leave here?

"You like it?" Riku asked and I nodded as I looked at him.

"I love it here." I stated and he smiled.

"That's good." He mumbled.

Suddenly we heard a scream, a girl's scream; the girl with the fake Keyblade! Riku then began to run to the shack and climbed onto it. I followed him and just as I was getting to the miniature island, I stopped across the bridge and watched from there with wide eyes.

I watched Riku hold that girl in her hands and pull her hair behind her ear. I felt a pang of jealousy from within my heart and gulped as I placed my hand on my heart. I didn't know why I was jealous; it was the first time I saw my man with another girl. Did he…did he only take me here so that he could talk to that girl?

"Are you?" The girl asked.

"Riku, Sora's friend." Riku said.

"Sora?" She asked and sat up. "You know Sora?"

"Yeah." Riku said sadly and I felt my heart squeeze. He still felt the guilt from what he did to his friends. He stood up and helped her up.

"Thank you. You saved me but I don't know why…you did." She stated and he looked at her.

"I guess, I just felt like it." He said.

"Riku please, tell me more about Sora and that girl he's always with." She said.

"You mean Kairi." Kairi, who's that? He never mentioned her.

"Kairi…That's right. She's the one who looks so much like me." The dark haired Nobody said.

"To Sora, she's someone very special." I couldn't help but smile; I knew he had romantic feelings for this girl called Kairi.

"It's just…I remember things about the two of them." She replied. "But I'm nothing more than a puppet something that somebody created. So why would I have their memories?" No one deserved to be a puppet; this girl had emotions and she deserved a life of her own and an identity of her own. "Do you know where Sora is now?"

"That secret stays with me." That tone made me shiver. Riku was extremely defensive for his friends.

"Why's that?" The girl asked.

"Xion…" So that was her name… "Your memories, they belong to Sora." My eyes widened and I gasped, so she was the one…

"So you mean…I'm like a part of him?" Xion asked.

"When his memories were scattered, some of them…made inside you. Now, Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except…" Riku trailed off.

"You can't because part is inside me." The dark haired Nobody sighed. "That means, he can't wake up."

"Yeah, you go it." He said. "But, if you go with me to Sora right now, we could give the memories inside you back to him." I didn't think she'd want that.

"So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Oh god Xion, wrong button, WRONG BUTTON!

"Nah…" My eyes widened. "I guess…I'm just sad." When Riku said that I felt a tear fall down my cheek

"I'm sorry but…I can't go with you; it's my friends, they need me and I need them too." I knew she wouldn't go so easily.

"Maybe…" Riku placed his hand on her shoulder. "…you should take some time to think about it. Figure out who really needs you more and where you belong."

"How will I know where I belong, truly?" Xion asked. "I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer." I felt so sorry for her.

"Well the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and your friends, and everyone else." Riku stated.

"I'll try, thank you Riku." Xion smiled and Riku smiled at her.

I placed my hand on my chest and felt my heart squeeze painfully out of sympathy. This girl, she was living life normally with the love from her friends and now she knew the truth, she didn't know what to do. Her mind tells her she's a puppet but her heart told her she was someone who deserved their own identity.


	12. Chapter 12: Protection

**The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 12: Protection**

Hana:

"They look like a cute couple." I heard a girl's voice from next to me. That voice, it sent chills down my spine and I didn't know why.

When I turned to see the girl, my eyes widened. It was someone from Organisation XIII, she wore the black coat but her trousers were more fitted, the coat was tight around her chest and hips too. She was a few inches taller than me. My eyebrows furrowed together and I glared at her with my signature cold glare.

"Who are you?" I asked through my teeth.

"Silly me, how could I be so rude?" She said with a laugh and took her hood off. "It I, Xerina."

I stepped back as my face turned pale. It was the Nobody of Xehanort's granddaughter. She pulled out her hair from under her coat. Xerina really looked exactly like Xehanort; she had long silver hair up to her waist, slightly tanned skin and those bright yellow eyes. She wore dark burgundy lipstick as well. It was her eyes which terrified me, they were just like Xehanort's eyes.

"Look into my eyes, Hana, my eyes which remind you so much of the man who ruined your life. That man, my grandfather, Xehanort." My teeth grinded together. "You're afraid aren't you?"

I noticed her right hand and arm was covered darkness and she grabbed my neck. Xerina began to squeeze onto my throat choking me slowly. I was struggling and trying to get out of her grasp but couldn't; she was so strong. I squinted my eyes and was finding it difficult to breathe as her grip tightened.

"Doesn't this remind you of something, Hana?" She asked and my eyes widened.

" _Who am I?" Terranort asked as she choked Aqua._

" _Such a terrible…darkness…fight…Terra please?!" The blue haired woman yelled._

I gasped and felt tears fill my eyes. Something inside my heart reacted to the memory and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. She just had this sick sadistic smile on her face as her grip tightened even more. I couldn't breathe and I began seeing white dots. I closed my eyes and felt my warm tears falling down my cheeks.

"Riku!" I yelled using my last ounce of oxygen and felt lightheaded. That was it, she was going to snap my neck and kill me…

Riku:

I took off my blindfold when I heard her voice. My eyes widened when I heard Hana call my name; it was as if she was in danger and really needed me.

When I turned my head to see her, I felt my chest squeeze painfully. There I saw a woman with silver hair who wore a black coat choking Hana. She had this sick smile on her face as if she was enjoying it. The woman turned her head to me and began laughing evilly, it sent chills up and down my spine.

"So this is your precious girlfriend huh?" She asked and then threw Hana far away. My girlfriend was flung back and landed on the small pier where we used to leave our boats, which broke.

That woman then leaped off the bridge and was running towards Hana and she took out her weapons; 2 very large machetes.

No, I couldn't let this happen. I jumped off the miniature island and landed in the water. As fast as I could, I kept running towards Hana. Thankfully I got there on time and stood in front of Hana with my Keyblade in my hand. I had a face full of determination and was not gonna let anything happen to Hana.

"You're not gonna hurt her!" I yelled and then my eyes widened. The girl I loved stood in front of me with her arm out.

"You're not gonna touch him." She growled.

"What a cute couple, protecting each other." The woman smirked.

"Who are you?" I barked.

"I am Xerina and I will finish you, imposters!" She yelled and began running towards us.

"Not on my watch!" I heard Hana shout and she ran to Xerina. But then she turned her head to me and smiled. "Open a Corridor of Darkness and get out of here, now."

"I won't leave you here!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, I'll be fine now go!" She shouted back at me and that face, I just couldn't say no to it. So I opened a Corridor of Darkness and went through it.

Hana:

I cracked my knuckles and ran towards Xerina. She tried to slice me up with her machetes but I thought quickly. I dodged and kicked both the machetes out of her hands. The silver haired nobody took out a fan and swung it at me. My eye widened when I saw needles coming out of it, some of which were covered in a purple liquid; poison! I jumped back quickly and did cartwheels to avoid them.

"Fuck!" She yelled from frustration and ran to me with a punch. I just dodged and tried to land a few punches on her. But she kept dodging too; man she was fast. She did however land a few punches on me.

Xerina reached her limit of frustration and kicked me so hard in the ribs. My eyes widened as I felt an immense pain on my chest and I was flung back. I rolled onto the ground and coughed out a lot of blood.

"Hmph, you're weak after all." I heard her say as her footsteps got closer to me. I kept panting for air and the pain wouldn't go away. I wrapped an arm around my chest and grinded my teeth together.

Xerina grabbed my hair and lifted me up by my hair. She just smirked and held up her machete. My eyes widened and I gasped. No way I was not gonna let this happen. I kicked her chest so hard and she let go of me. I fell onto the ground and grabbed a fistful of sand. I then threw the sand in her eye and she shrieked. Xerina stepped back and I took advantage of the situation. I began punching and kicking her vital points. My fist began to tremble and I decided to do it. There, I unleashed my full strength and punched her in the jaw.

The Nobody was flung back to the bridge and I opened a portal back home. God, Xerina was really strong and the aura from her reminded me so much of Xehanort himself. Had to very careful with her.

Twilight Town:

"Heal!" I shouted and casted heal on myself. I found myself outside the Old Mansion and entered. I walked to the White Room and found Namine drawing on her sketchbook. She told me that Riku and Grandpa was in the Pod Room. So I walked briskly to the Pod Room.

When I entered the room, I felt this awkward tension. My grandfather was staring down at Riku with a look which I've never seen before and to be honest I would never want to see again. It was as if he was staring into Riku's soul; a scolding and angry look.

"Why did you leave and come here?!" He yelled.

"She told me to go." Riku said.

"She may be dead right now!" Grandpa yelled.

"Grandpa!" I shouted and they both looked at me.

"Hana…" Riku smiled.

"Hana!" Grandpa exclaimed and I ran to him. He placed his hands on my face and I smiled at him

"I'm okay don't worry and please don't shout at him, I told him to go." I said.

"You shouldn't have. What happened?" I looked down and shook my head. "Hana, your neck is all bruised up. Who did this to you?" I gulped and my breathing came out shaky as I looked up at my grandfather.

"The Nobody of Xehanort's granddaughter; she's extremely strong." I answered and he gasped.

"I should've never dragged you into this. If anything happens to you I won't be able to forgive myself…" I just shook my head and held his hands.

"Grandpa, I'm a Keyblade Master. Someday I'll become strong enough to defeat any enemy. Remember I am the child of 2 of the strongest Keyblade wielders and the granddaughter of a Keyblade Master." He smiled and placed his hand on my head.

"That's my little flower." I couldn't help but smile at this with a little giggle. "But sweetie you need someone strong enough to protect you." From the corner of my eye, I saw Riku look down sadly.

Riku:

I felt like absolute shit, I just got screwed at by Hana's grandfather for not staying by her side and Hana got beaten black and blue. It would have been best if I just stayed to protect her. Now, Diz was telling Hana that she needed someone strong enough to protect her. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to do that. God, how could I let all that happen? I walked over to talk to her but just as I got there, her grandpa began talking.

"I was walking to my Library to collect some references for research and guess who I saw there?" He asked and Hana looked at him curiously.

"Who?" She asked.

"Zachary, I caught a glimpse of him!" I watched Hana's reaction. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and her eyes had this sparkle. She looked like she liked him…

"Zack, he's okay!" My girlfriend exclaimed excitedly and I growled under my breath. Who was that guy and why was she so excited? I mean come on, I was her boyfriend. I bet that Zachary had nothing on me!

"Yes and may I say he has changed. I mean he took out around 20 Heartless by himself and he has grown very handsome and very tall." Her cheeks turned a brighter red and she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"How tall?" She asked.

"If I can recall, around 6ft 2." Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"He's a tree!" She yelled but I knew deep inside she liked it.

"He'd be strong to protect you Hana, and he'd love and cherish you forever." I stared at the girl I loved. Hana just lowered her gaze and her smile was little.

"Grandpa, I'm not interested in boys right now. I have to focus on my own training and Riku's training. He's my responsibility." I couldn't help but smile at this; my baby girl.

"Very well, but at least think about it." She looked at him but didn't say a word.

Hana looked over at me and grabbed my arm. She then led me out of the Mansion and as we walked we didn't speak a word. I heard a sigh; was it a sigh of delight or just a sigh of relief, I had no idea. She let go of my arm as we entered our house. I watched her as she ran upstairs and into her room whilst slamming it. I hope she was okay…


	13. Chapter 13: Strength

Unexpected twist and a cliff-hanger! Oh how I do love suspense!

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 12: Strength**

Hana:

I was in my bedroom and sat on my bed. My black coat was off and I took my top off. Glancing at the mirror, I noticed the bruises on my neck, arms and a large bruise on my chest. And then the image of Xerina choking me mirroring Terra strangling Aqua entered my mind. I placed my hand on my heart and felt it squeeze.

"Don't worry Terra…" I mumbled.

I heard the door open and close but didn't turn around. Riku walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Hana…" I turned to him and saw him lower his gaze sadly. He had a tear falling down his cheek and I felt my heart ache. "…I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" I asked. "This isn't your fault, baby." I placed my hands on his face and lifted his head up. I wiped his tear away with my thumb and took out a pot of ointment from his pocket; the same I used on him from our first training session.

Riku then began to rub the ointment on my bruises and I hissed in pain. When his hand brushed on my chest, I groaned in pain. But he continued rubbing, just gently, avoiding eye contact.

"So…Zachary sounds nice." I heard Riku and my head snapped up. "He seems like he'd be a better boyfriend than I would."

"Are you actually gonna do this?" I asked annoyed. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew very well how much I loved him; I didn't have to say it again. "Riku, Zack is my best friend. The way you care for Sora is the way I care for Zack. Of course I'd be happy to find out that he's okay."

"But do you like him?" Riku asked and I sighed.

"Every girl back in my home world liked him; including me. Yes, I liked him, but Riku I love you." I stated. He looked up at me with a gasp and held the side of my face.

Riku kissed my lips softly and slowly pinned me down to the bed. He straddled me and I swear my cheeks felt like hot frying pans.

"Riku…" I whimpered and he stared down at me.

"We've been making love for 3 months now and every time we do, you get all shy." I pouted at this with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." I growled and he smirked. Oh my, that smirk; that sexy irresistible smirk. He began to unzip he's black coat and I covered my eyes; I've never seen his body after that, only his muscly shoulders when he wears a sleeveless top. I heard him start to chuckle.

"I can't believe you haven't seen all my abs." He said and grabbed the wrists of my hands. "Come on sweetie, can't be that bad."

He managed to pull my hands away from my face and I opened my eyes. I saw well-toned body but seen through that. I focused on the dry scars on his chest. My eyes widened and I sat up. He too sat up but looked very confused. My fingertips pressed softly and followed along the lines of the scars as I stared at them. It was as if I saw a story of those scars; from Ansem possessing him, Sora fighting him to the others from Castle Oblivion fighting him. I then touched my own scar on my right shoulder and I felt him touch and hold my hand.

"We've both gone through so much pain…" I trailed off.

"For the safety of the ones we love." Riku said and I looked up at him with smile. "From now on, I won't listen to you. I will protect no matter what."

I couldn't help but smile at this with teary eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him on top of me and heard him laugh.

"You are so cheeky!" He exclaimed and then we made love.

The next morning:

I woke up and felt sick. I was going to vomit and slipped out of the bed very carefully as to not wake the boy who slept next to me. I sprinted into the bathroom which was at the end of the corridor outside my room. As I vomited quietly, my tears kept falling down my face. Why was this happening to me? I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got changed into a new change of clothes; a loose white shirt, blue shorts and black knee high boots.

I sneaked out of the house and began running to the train station. I knew who to speak to when I wasn't comfortable with my health. I took the Magic Train to the Mysterious Tower. When I got there, I ran up the stairs quickly. The I knocked the door quickly and impatiently with beads of sweat running down my head and behind my neck.

"You may enter." I heard Yen Sid's voice and opened the door. He looked over to me and his dark eyes widened. I was panting as I closed the door behind me.

"Where are the 3 good fairies? It's urgent!" I exclaimed and he pointed at the door to his left.

"Through that door you'll find Flora." Yen Sid stated and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Master." I mumbled and walked through the door.

There I saw Flora having a cup of tea and croissant for breakfast. I slowly closed the door behind me and felt so nervous. My heart began beating quickly and my breathing came out shakily. I felt my hands trembling a little and tried my best to control myself. The good fairy looked up and grinned.

"Oh my child, Hana!" She exclaimed and put her plate and cup down on the table.

"Good morning Flora." I said.

"Sweetheart you much be hungry! Come on and have a seat." I giggled and sat down at the table. Flora summoned her wand and 2 croissants on a small plate a cup of tea appeared in front of me. I couldn't help but smile; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather always took good care of me when I used to train here. They would never let me train unless I ate food.

"How have you and the others been?" I asked as I began eating.

"We have been fine; things are awfully quiet now in the Tower since you've left." She said. "You really have flourished into a beautiful flower, Hana." My cheeks turned a bright pink at this.

"I came here because I think there's something wrong." Her eyes widened and she gulped her tea in a large gulp.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I've missed my period for a month and every morning I get sick. It only happens in the morning and I've get tired really quick. Do you think you know what it is?" She stared at me and I felt a little scared because of the way she looked.

"That's not normal at all…it sounds like…" My eyebrows furrowed together; what was it?! "Have you been sleeping with anyone…?" My eyes widened and my cheeks turned warm.

"Um, yes, it's been 3 months but please don't tell anyone!" I exclaimed and she walked towards me. She then placed her hand on my stomach; what was she gonna find in there, a croissant? Flora's hand glowed and my eyes widened. "What…?"

"You are with child; 1 month pregnant."

When Flora said those 7 words, I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I stood up and the empty plate fell onto the floor and broke. My eyes widened and I let out a shaky breath. I was pregnant and there was nothing I could do about it. My knees buckled and I fell onto my knees with my hands on the floor. Tears dropped onto the floor and there were so many things going through my head.

How would my grandfather react? How would Riku react? How am I going to raise this child with all the things going on? Is it going to be safe? Will my child be safe? What was I going to do?

"Good can come out of an unexpected pregnancy." I heard the fairy say. "But it is beginning to get dangerous out there. It is better if you don't fight."

No, I had to fight. This was my mission and I was going to fulfil it! Whilst protecting my child, I will complete the mission I was given by my Master and grandfather. I wasn't going to let myself become weak and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my child.

"I'll be fine." I stated.

"But Hana…" Flora frowned and I looked at her with a confident smile.

"I am the child of 2 of the strongest Keyblade wielders of their time, I am the grandchild of Master Eraqus and I am the student of Master Yen Sid, Master Aqua and Master Terra. I will be strong enough to protect my loved ones." I placed my hand on my stomach. "That includes my baby."

"That's the spirit." Flora smiled.

The good fairy promised not to tell anyone but the other 2 good fairies. She also told me some things I needed to, like what to eat and what not to eat. She also warned me to be very careful when fighting Heartless as well.

I returned back to Twilight Town and decided that I wanted to sit at the top of the Clock Tower. It's been so long since I have been on there.

I sat on top of the Clock Tower and felt the cool breeze hit my face. I sighed with delight and closed my eyes; so peaceful and beautiful. Then I heard a step and turned my head. The person I saw made me smirk and chuckle; what a surprise…


	14. Chapter 14: News

**The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 14: News**

Hana:

"Why, hello you." It was Axel and I smiled at him. I saw him smile at me and sat next to me. "It's been a while."

"It's been 9 months, Axel." I stated as I turned my head back to the sunset. "I see you've forgotten about me."

"How can I forget you? I've always got you memorised." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well you've been so busy with your new friends." I said. "Maybe you're forgetting your REAL friend." I said and heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Hana." He said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry." I mumbled.

"So how have you been? Anything new?" He asked.

"I just found out…I'm pregnant." He gasped and I looked at him. He gaped like a fish and his reaction was priceless. His jaw dropped to the ground and his eyebrow was twitching.

"Wait that means a GUY knocked YOU up?!" My eyebrow twitched. "What poor guy has all the patience in the world to deal with you?!"

I punched his head hard and he shrieked loud. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head. I pouted and glared at him.

"For your information, he's my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"You have a boyfriend?!" He asked; that bastard.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I asked with a growl.

"What kinda guy though…?" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"A very sweet, kind, shy and sexy man." He smiled and crossed his arms.

"I never would have imagined you'd go for a shy guy." Axel said.

"He's so dreamy and so sexy. I mean he may shy with me outside but in the bedroom, he's a beast." I giggled.

"Aw that's disgusting Hana!" He whined. "Anyway I got some dirt."

"Mhm, give me the dirt Axel." I smirked.

"God I feel like some kinda spy!" He huffed whilst running his hand through his hair. "We strive to destroy Heartless in order to gain hearts of our own. The more heartless we defeat, the closer we are to complete Kingdom Hearts."

My eyes widened and I turned to him with a gasp. W-what?!

"Kingdom Hearts?" I asked and he stared at me. "It shouldn't be filled with hearts; the real Kingdom Hearts should be filled with life. Axel, are you playing a part in this?"

"There's nothing much I can do. I have to do it." He stated whilst lowering his gaze. "Xerina hates me as it is anyway and she's suspicious of me."

"You have to be careful around her, she's definitely strong." I said as I looked up at the distance.

"You fought her?" He asked and I nodded.

"She has this hate towards me and I don't know why." I stated. "What happened back at Castle Oblivion?" I heard him chuckle at this and turned to him.

"I've only told Xemnas and Saix about Castle Oblivion." I huffed and turned my head away.

"It's okay, you're part of **them** now." I said with a saddened tone and he huffed whilst wrapped his arm around me.

"You'll always be my best friend Hana, that's why I'm gonna tell you exactly what happened." I turned my head to him and saw him smile. I had a tear fall down my cheek.

"Lea, you're still in there…" I whispered and he wiped my tear away.

"It's Axel, got it memorised?" Different person, same quote!

I sat there and listened to what actually happened in Castle Oblivion. My eyes widened and I was so shocked. They tried to use Sora as their weapon to fight the Heartless. I heard about the experiment called Xion, about how they extracted memories Sora and those memories made their way inside her. So that was how she kept seeing the memories of Kairi and Sora. Axel then went on to tell me about how he was assigned to find this room called the Chamber of Waking. It was very important to Xemnas because it was linked to his past. He was looking for someone; an old friend?

"Maybe I should go to Castle Oblivion and see what the big deal is about." I stated whilst standing up. He also stood up too and smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you, y'know." He said with such a loving smile as he poked my forehead. His smile then dropped and he looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's just, I haven't been there for you and I feel like absolute shit for it…" I shook my head at this.

"It's okay, Axel. I know in the next life we'll be closer than ever. And you'll finally meet Hana junior." He grinned cheerily whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Just don't make me babysit." He stated embarrassed.

"Aw, how is she gonna bond with her Uncle Lea?" His green eyes widened and I saw his cheeks turned a bright red.

"S-so when are you gonna tell Daddy?" He changed the subject and I just laughed.

"I'll tell him when I get home." I said.

"Just be careful, okay?" I couldn't help but smile at this; still so protective even if it was Lea's Nobody. "Don't want anything bad happening to you or my niece." I nodded.

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked him curiously.

"What is it?" I sighed and looked up at him with a worried look.

"I really need to find Alex. I found out he's actually my brother. So if you have any information about him, let me know, please." I stated pleadingly and felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Just do this for me and I'll be so grateful."

"Don't you worry. You leave it to Uncle Axel!" He said whilst jabbing his thumb into his chest. I just rolled my eyes and flicked his head.

"I'm going; I'll see you soon." I said.

"See ya." He waved and I left.

I got home and went upstairs into my room. What I saw next just made my heart melt; the man I loved was still asleep in bed. Aw what the hell. I took my clothes off and joined him in bed whilst covering myself in the blankets. His body was so warm so I cuddled up against him and kissed his cheek. In his sleep, he wrapped his arms around and buried his face into my chest.

"My wife…" My cheeks turned so hot and I felt this sweet feeling inside my heart when he said that. I know he was still asleep and all; but it was the cutest thing ever.

"I love you…" I whispered and closed my eyes.

3 hours later:

Riku:

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was my beautiful girlfriend sleeping in my arms. There she was, sleeping so peacefully without a care in the world. I pulled some hair out of her face and stroked her face. How perfect did she make my life? Because of her, I felt so complete.

Hana opened her eyes a little and I smiled down at her. She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes of her and smiled too; her smile as radiant as the sun, so warm and welcoming.

"Good morning." She mumbled quietly.

"Good morning, little flower." I replied and kissed her lips.

"Babe, I have to tell you something." She looked very worried and her tone sounded very nervous; I wonder what it was and I hoped she was okay.

"Whatever it is, I'm always here." I stated reassuringly and she took a deep breath.

"I'm 1 month pregnant and you're the father."

When Hana said that, my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks boiling. I felt this feeling inside, it was weird but it was a nice feeling. I…I was gonna be a father. The woman who laid beside me, the woman I loved with all my heart, was carrying my child. Yes, I know it was early for both of us I mean she was 17 and I was 16 but so what? This child, wasn't a mistake or accident, it was going to be a blessing in our lives.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" I smiled with tears of joy falling down my cheeks. "I love you so much and I will try my best to protect you both." I placed my hand on her stomach and she smiled so sweetly.

"I love you so much…" She trailed off and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you more, Hana." I mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness

Very interesting chapter!

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 15: Darkness**

1 month later:

Hana:

I was now 2 and a half months pregnant with my child. For some reason I had this gut feeling that it was going to be a girl; something inside me told me it was. Every night before I went to sleep, I would talk to my child and have one sided conversations with her. It was silly yet, but I was just so excited to see her in 7 months.

For some odd reason, I've been getting these terrible back aches every once in a while. I would also get these abdominal pains and cramps. I didn't know why because I made sure I took good care of myself; I ate properly, drank loads of water and avoided doing anything reckless, like fighting Heartless. At times, I would get weak when I walked a long distance or after I've done chores.

Riku, well Riku's been very loving and careful about me. He always asked if I've eaten or if I needed help with anything. The only thing which worried me and I didn't like to be honest, was how he was out so much. Understanding how badly he wanted Sora to wake up, it wouldn't hurt for him to be at home too. So when I was alone, I would go to Hollow Bastion and spend time with my friends or see my parents. My friends knew that I was pregnant but I was too afraid to tell my grandfather; scared that he wouldn't accept of the relationship I shared with my boyfriend.

Today, I was going to meet with Axel so we could go check out Castle Oblivion. Today like the past month of my pregnancy, I wore my black coat but didn't have the hood up. I was waiting in the forest of Twilight Town and made sure I wasn't being watched. I decided to put my hood up just in case someone **did** see me.

I saw a figure in a black coat walking towards him and stood back. But then I saw the flaming red hair and sighed with relief; it was just Axel. When he looked up at me he smirked.

"My god you've gotten fat." I growled and smacked him so hard behind his head. The smack echoed through the forest and he shrieked and groaned with pain. "But you have!" He whined.

"I'm pregnant, of course I'm gonna get fat." I hissed at him and he put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I crossed my arms and he huffed. He then bent over so that he was level with my stomach in order to talk to my unborn child. "Hey there sweetie, it's Uncle Axel. Mommy is being really cranky lately, isn't she?"

I kicked him in between his legs and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me with a face full of pain and shock.

"Why would you do that?!" He asked loudly.

"I thought Nobodies couldn't feel anything." I stated whilst placing my hands on my hips.

"Emotionally no, physically yes." I bent over and held out my hand with a smile on my face. He took my hand and I pulled him up.

Axel opened a Corridor of Darkness and I went through it with him. He had his arm around me protectively and I kept my hand on my stomach.

Castle Oblivion:

We arrived outside and I looked up at the Castle whilst taking my hood off. Suddenly I felt this feeling; it was odd that this place felt so familiar to me. I didn't know why; it was so weird.

I walked slowly, closer to the entrance and touched the door. Inside there was something that seemed distressed. I placed my hand on my chest and let out a shaky sigh.

Suddenly I saw these memories of the Land of Departure, my memories of my lost home. They made me feel uneasy and weak. My vision became blurry and I was lightheaded. I fell back and felt Axel catch me.

"Hana, are you okay?!" He asked worriedly and helped me stand up. I looked over at him and smiled with a nod. "Are you sure? If you don't feel okay, we can come another day."

"We're already here, Axel." I stated. "C'mon."

We entered the Castle and I swear it felt so creepy. It was completely empty; no Nobodies and no Heartless. Every time we spoke, there would be an echo. The place was like a maze and there were so many floors and empty rooms; some which I missed because they all looked the same.

"Thank goodness I came with you or else I would have been lost to Oblivion." I stated and he chuckled.

Suddenly, I felt weak again and leaned against the wall on my side as I walked. Axel who was walking in front of me, stopped and turned around. I placed a hand onto the wall and my eyes widened. There again was a sharp pain in my head and also in my heart.

All these memories of Ventus played in my mind; but why? Why Ven?! I placed my hand on my head and felt this darkness inside me growing. Vanitas….

Axel: 

My eyes widened when I saw what was about to unfold before me. Hana was leaning against the wall and was in so much pain. I rushed to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hana, we have to get home! It's not safe, especially for your child!" I shouted.

Hana then grabbed neck and I gasped; no this wasn't Hana! It was someone else, the aura coming off her body seemed so full of darkness. She threw me back with such power and my back hit the wall. There were dark clouds surrounding her as she kneeled to the ground. The clouds of darkness became thick and I could no longer see her. Instantly, I stood up and ran towards her. But my running slowly came to a halt.

I assumed that it was Hana but I couldn't tell because the person who stood in front of me was wearing a black and red organic-looking suit and there was also a cloth around the waist which was black and all cut out. This person also wore a helmet where the glass was a dark colour which hid her face.

"W-who are you?" I asked feeling uneasy.

The person stood up and then summoned this weird dark looking Keyblade. Who was this person?

"What did you do to Hana?" I growled.

"Hana is safe inside me; the way I am safe inside her." It was Hana's voice and another guy's voice too. I summoned my Chakrams and threw them at the boy who possessed my friend. He caught my Chakram and threw it at the wall. He ran at me with so much speed and swung his Keyblade against my head. I shrieked from the pain; so much strength and speed. I was flung back against the wall and I watched that person walking away.

Suddenly he stopped and placed his hand on his head. The boy who possessed my friend then began to groan in immense pain and I got up.

"God, why are you fighting back for her?!" He asked and suddenly his arm returned to his side. His knees buckled and just as he was about to fall I caught him. I needed to make sure Hana was okay; her safety was in my hands. I lifted my friend up and carried him or her whatever it was over my shoulder.

I exited the Castle and saw Roxas waiting for me outside. He smiled and waved at me. I walked over to him. His smile dropped when he saw me carrying someone on my shoulder and I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, it's unconscious." I said. It was as if I felt shivers going down my spine. If she heard me call her a 'it', she would have killed me.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Just a friend…" I trailed off as I smiled sadly. "…from the past." His mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded.

"We better go inside." He said and I followed him. I closed the double doors behind him and we walked through the entrance and stopped. My best friend took a good look around. "So this is Castle Oblivion…"

We continued walking again, but he stopped. He placed his hand on his head and started groaning with pain. Oh, crap!

"Roxas!" I exclaimed and he kept on walking.

"My…my head!" I ran up by his side.

"Easy, man! Let's retreat for now and-"

"I'm fine!" He shouted. "We have to…find…Xion…" Roxas then fell onto his knees and placed his other hand on his head. "What's…happening?"

"Roxas!" I placed my hand on his back.

"So much…rushing into…my head…" He trailed off.

"Come on, let's get away from here." I said and helped him walk.

"No wait…there's something…" I opened a Corridor of Darkness and we walked through it.

Twilight Town:

I placed an unconscious Roxas on the floor and Hana's body on the ground next to him. She was still wearing the dark clothes and wondered when she was going to wake up. I hoped the kid and his/her mother was still okay.

"Riku!" I heard my best friend shout as he woke up. He was panting and I was kinda worried about him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What…happened to me?" He looked up at me.

"You collapsed just as we entered the Castle doors. Don't you remember?" I questioned.

"I only remember going inside." He answered.

"Just take it easy for now." I stated. Roxas stood up and then turned to person who rested on the ground.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That's Hana. She's an old friend of mine and I was friends with her when I was a Somebody." Roxas gasped and turned to me.

"Is she okay?" He asked worried and I scratched the back of my head. Damn, even I didn't know.

"I took her to Castle Oblivion and something triggered. Then it was like someone took over her mind and body." I explained and my blonde haired friend looked back at her. "She's a really nice girl."

"Well, I hope she'll be okay." Roxas mumbled. Suddenly something caught my eye and I looked up.

"Who's there?" I asked and my friend too looked behind him. There was Xion with her hood up and another person wearing a black Organisation XIII coat; was this the imposter?

"Xion!" Roxas shouted and took a few steps forward. She turned around and walked through a Corridor of Darkness which opened up behind her. The imposter stood in front of the portal as it closed and Roxas growled.

Then I heard something moving on the ground and looked at the one who took over Hana. He moved around and I gasped.

"Hana!" I shouted with relief. "Are you okay?"

Roxas turned around and the imposter was frozen. I bent down to place my hand on his helmet so that I could see what was under there. Then I heard this evil laugh which sent chills down my spine. It was such a scary and creepy laugh; like maniac's laugh. The person stood up and looked at Roxas who's eyes widened.

"Why look who it is…" He spoke and Hana's voice was still heard. "Darkness waits and there's no escape." He held out his hand.

"W-who are you?!" Roxas yelled angrily and the person's hand returned to his side. He then summoned his Keyblade; the same one from earlier.

"You used to be too broken to talk back." He said. "So join now with your better half, Ventus!"

Wait what? This guy…he knew…Ventus? Ventus, I still remembered him. Roxas looked too much like him but I always brushed it off. The person held up his Keyblade and was about to strike Roxas down with it.

"Hana!" Roxas cried out. "Don't do it!"

The Keyblade from his hand fell out of his hand and disappeared. The clothes on this unknown person began to sparkle and glowed this blinding light. When the light died down, I saw Hana! It was really her!

Hana fell onto Roxas or more like into him with her arms wrapped around his torso. The poor boy looked confused as hell but it was funny. The imposter was **STILL** there and watched for a bit; dude it wasn't a movie!

"You're here…" I heard Hana squeak and she began to cry so much as she hugged him tightly. The imposter then decided to run away and I thought I saw tears…but why?

"Umm…" Roxas slurred and I walked up to him whilst chuckling.

"Ah don't worry about her." I said whilst patting his shoulder and he smiled uneasily.


	16. Chapter 16: Potato

I'm sorry for not updating, due to some very serious personal problems going on at home. Again, I am very sorry!

* * *

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 16: Potato**

Hana:

I opened my eyes and realised what I was doing. Instantly I pulled away from the boy. Oh god, what was I doing?! I heard Ventus's voice and thought it was really him. But it was only this Nobody who looked so much like him.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologised whilst bowing. He laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, don't worry!" He stated. Oh god, this was so embarrassing.

"Hana, this is Roxas." I felt Axel place his hand on my back. I smiled at the boy with a small giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hana." Roxas replied. I turned to my red haired friend and looked up at him with a curious look.

"What happened to me?" I asked. Axel looked down with woeful eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't remember?" He mumbled and I too looked down whilst shaking my head. My smile dropped and I felt my heart ache of guilt. There was only one thing that could have happened.

The darkness it took over again. What triggered it? The only thing I could remember prior to waking up was walking through Castle Oblivion and remembering the Land of Departure. There must have been something there which triggered the darkness from inside me to surface. Maybe a room or a certain memory connected to that Castle.

I wanted to go back there, but it wasn't really a good idea. Axel wouldn't have let me go there and I knew he would have made me promise him that I wouldn't go there by myself. But I just wanted to know what triggered the darkness to come out. Something hit a nerve inside Vanitas which made him gain control over my heart and body. Why Vanitas…?

"Hana…?" I snapped out of daze when I heard my friend's voice. "Earth to Hana."

"Haha, sorry I spaced out." I laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of my head.

"You should go home and get some rest. You want me to walk you home?" Axel asked.

"No, it's okay." Roxas looked at me.

"Would you want to join us for ice cream?" This boy, he was really sweet to ask me if I wanted ice cream. I smiled sweetly and clasped my hands together. He was a real sweetheart.

"I would love to, but I'm feeling a little tired." I said. "But thanks for the offer." He smiled and nodded; even the smile was the same as Ven's. As bright as the sun and as sweet as honey.

"So you're gonna go straight to bed?" Axel asked and I laughed.

"Well I was planning on doing so many chores today." I joked and received a glare from Axel. That glare wasn't as scary as mine of course, but still got me scared! "I'm kidding!" I exclaimed whilst lifting my hands up in surrender.

"You better be!" He barked.

"I'm gonna rest up in bed with a bucket of fried chicken, a bowl of chips and a tub of ice cream. Oh and 3 portions of ribs and barbecue wings! And some onion rings!" I got excited and naming all the foods I wanted to eat. The others just stared at me weirdly. "Ooooh! Some cheesy dip and spicy salsa sauce with the chips. And coleslaw and fries!"

"Isn't that a bit too much?" My pyro friend asked.

"I'm pregnant I can eat however much I want!" I growled whilst flicking his head.

"No wonder you're getting huge." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?!" I growled through my teeth and Roxas laughed at this as Axel whimpered.

"Nothing ma'am." He murmured and I nodded with crossed arms.

"Better be nothing." I mumbled murderously and then grinned at Roxas. "Well it was nice meeting you, Roxas!" I waved and he smiled. "And Axel, I'll see you soon!"

"Be careful!" Axel shouted.

"I will!" I said and walked off.

I went to some grocery stores and restaurants and carried loads of bags home. I got home and put all the things on the living room table. I switched on the TV and got a bottle of water from the freezer and began eating. The cramps and back pains were gone as I got comfortable on the sofa. Within half an hour I finished almost all my food with the exception of the ice cream which I was eating right now.

Times like this I'd feel so depressed because of how alone I was and felt. Alone in this house just hearing the clock and the wind from outside. It was a bit like before Riku came; so quiet. At times like this, I wished my brother was here and even Zachary.

Zachary, I hope he was doing okay. I wonder what he looked like now. He probably wouldn't be able to recognise me because of how grown up I was. He would have teased me so much right now, for eating all this food. Alex, I wished I knew where he was and that he was safe. I mean I know he was better with the Keyblade then me. He deserved to be Keyblade Master more than I did.

I heard the door open and close; Riku was home. He walked into the living room and I smiled at him.

"Hey, you." I said and he sat down on the sofa in front of me. He took his blindfold off and stared at me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I looked at him. "Who's side are you exactly on?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I squinted; what the hell?

"What?" I questioned and he crossed his arms.

"You heard me." He stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I don't know why he was being so unclear about things; it really annoyed me.

"I saw you with Roxas and that other guy." He stated. "So what side are you on?" My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why would you even ask that? I just met Roxas, doesn't mean I'm his friend or whatever." I said whilst glaring at him. "Besides, I have people who give me information. That shouldn't be any of your business."

"I'm gonna be the father of your child, Hana." He countered back and I laughed at this.

"Oh you're right, you are the father of my child. Why don't you start acting like one?" My voice was rising.

"What do you mean by that?!" He yelled and I growled.

"Well staying at home like a supportive father wouldn't help, would it?" I asked and tears fell down my cheeks. "I feel so alone in this house and it makes me depressed. I understand you want Sora to wake up, but staying at home with me wouldn't hurt." I stood up and he did too. He walked up to me.

"I care about you Hana…" He mumbled and I shook my head.

"You don't know what I'm going through because you're never here…" I mumbled. My heart was slowly breaking and I was losing hope in Riku and I. "Maybe…maybe it's best if I leave you alone and go to Hollow Bastion. That way I wouldn't be so alone."

"Hana, no…" He held my face and I felt my heart squeezing in my chest. The tears kept on falling down my face and it wouldn't stop.

Riku:

I didn't want it to end like this. The love I had for Hana, I couldn't even describe it. When I saw her I felt this feeling inside my heart, it made me feel happy. I didn't want her to leave.

"Don't leave…" I whispered and she looked up into my eyes. She placed my hand on my face and sighed.

"I won't, it's just…" She croaked and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been home so much. I promise you I won't make you feel alone again." I mumbled.

"I love you, Riku…" She whispered and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise, it's my fault." I stated and pulled away from her with a smile. "I'll make you dinner tonight. How does that sound?" She smiled uneasily and nodded.

"I'd love to." She giggled and I swear she was the cutest thing ever. I pinched her cheeks hard and she began whining. "Stop it!"

"You're so cute." I mumbled and she pouted. God, she was the cutest person in the world.

"Shut up." She mumbled and I chuckled whilst rustling her hair.

"I love you." I said and she kissed my cheek. I then looked around and saw all the empty boxes. She ate all this?! All this food, she was able to eat and finish. "How much did you eat?"

"I was hungry." She stated and I smirked.

"You sit down and relax, I'll clear up." She smiled brightly at this and plopped herself on the sofa with a sigh. As I began to clear up, I kept glancing at Hana. She was rubbing her stomach with a sigh and I raised my eyebrow. "You look like your 5 months pregnant."

"I'm not fat!" She whined. "Besides, I'm just bloated from all the food."

"You were fat before I got you pregnant, so you're extra fat now." I smirked evilly and a pillow was thrown at me. "My fat potato."

"I'm not a potato, you carrot." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Is that really the best you got?" I questioned. "You used to be so good at teasing me, I guess now that you're pregnant, you've gone all soft." I mumbled whilst walking into the kitchen.

"You're so mean." I heard her voice and turned around.

Hana was standing there leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She had already taken off her black coat and was wearing a dark grey cropped tank top and black leggings. I smiled at her with my cheeks turned pink.

"You're so beautiful." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" She asked and gave me that look. Ugh, that cute look with her eyes all sparkling and her lips pursed. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks warm up and knew they turn a bright red. I averted my gaze shyly whilst scratching the back of my head. She walked to me and placed her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing…" I stuttered.

"You're so shy. But it's adorable." I looked up at her with a glare.

"I'm not adorable, I'm manly." I growled and she snorted.

"Alright macho man." She said teasingly with a giggle and I pinched her cheek.

"My fat potato." I smirked and picked up a very large potato. "Look it's you."

"You better shut up or else I will kick your precious jewels so hard, that the child I'm carrying right now will be our only child." I couldn't help but gulp and I felt shivers go up and down my spine. S-she would do that?!

"Y-yes ma'am."


	17. Chapter 17: Love

This is a really sad chapter and touching.

* * *

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 17: Love**

Hana: 

"Riku, I'm gonna go lie down a bit." I said. For some reason I was still feeling weak again. Riku looked at me with worry in his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You okay?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I just feel weak." His sparkling cyan eyes widened. "Probably all that junk food made me feel weak and tired."

"You want me to help you upstairs?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'll be okay." I stated.

"How 'bout I run you a nice warm bath?" He smiled and I felt my cheeks get warmer. Riku was just so sweet and considerate. "You'd like that, huh? Come on." He took my hand in his and led me upstairs.

"You really spoil me don't you?" I asked.

"Anything for my potato." I huffed. He kept on calling me that! It was so annoying; come on I wasn't even that fat. I had to think of something to call him, but didn't know what.

Riku walked into the bathroom and I told him that I was gonna get changed in my room. I walked into my room and I felt all the pains together. The cramps on my stomach, the abdominal pain and back pain all at once. I thought they would have slowly gone away but I was wrong. The pains increased at a point which it became excruciating. My vision became blurry and began to double. I felt my own temperature rising and my clothes were drenched in sweat. Then came the nausea and I was about to throw up but held myself back from doing so. I then felt something damp between my legs and took my leggings off. My eyes widened when I saw blood and I began wiping the blood away with tissue.

What was going on? I was very worried now! The flow of blood was so heavy and definitely not normal for a pregnant woman like me. I put on a black long skirt and began walking slowly to the bathroom.

"Riku!" I yelled loudly and got out of the bathroom quick. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Hana, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You need to get me to the Mysterious Tower right now. It's an emergency. I have to go to Flora." I stated and closed my eyes. It was as if my whole world was spinning. That was when I lost consciousness.

Normal POV: 

Just as Hana was about to fall on the ground, Riku caught her. Her forehead was pressed against his cheeks and he was shocked at how hot she was. A portal opened up in front of him and he lifted her up bridal style, then walked into the portal she opened.

He arrived inside the Mysterious Tower and outside a large door. The silver haired teen kicked the door open and Yen Sid stood up with his eyes widened.

"Where is Flora?" Instantly, the said fairy walked in and her eyes widened with shock when she saw an unconscious Hana.

"What has happened to her?" She asked. "Bring her here, come follow me."

Riku followed the fairy in red who exited the room they were in and into another room in the same corridor. It was a plain room with just a bed and a chair. He placed her body onto the bed and stared lovingly at her face. Worry and tension grew in his heart because he didn't know what was going on. Was it something dangerous, was it going to harm the girl he loved or his child? He was silent and didn't cry, just kept his emotions inside himself.

"You have to leave the room; I'm going to check her." Flora said and Riku looked at her.

"I won't leave her alone." He stated.

"She'll be safe, don't worry." The Keyblade wielder huffed. "Child, don't worry. I once took care of Hana, as if she was my own child."

Feeling a bit more relaxed, he nodded and left the room. He closed the door softly behind him and leaned against the wall. Riku slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his back leaned against the wall. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he tried to calm himself down. But he couldn't; he was too worried about the safety of his girlfriend and their unborn child.

He took out something inside his pouch. It was a small set which consisted of white baby gloves, baby socks and a small pink hat. This was going to be his first gift to his first child. Riku grew so attached to his unborn child who had only existed for 2 months and 2 weeks. When Hana slept next to him, he'd stay awake most nights and spoke to the baby. Countless times he expressed his love for the unborn child and the promise that he would always protect the baby and its mother.

Within his heart, Riku wished that the child would be a girl and had already thought of a name; Misaki. It meant beautiful blossom. The reason why he wanted to name her that was because Hana meant flower and he wanted her name to be like her mother's. He wanted her to be blessed with her mother's beauty and loving personality. The young father had already dreamed about the time he was going to spend with his little girl; walks on the shores of Destiny Islands, pushing her on the swings, drawing pictures in the Secret Place, visiting her maternal grandparents and so much more. That was when he fell asleep and dreamed of his little Misaki.

2 hours had passed and the squeak of a door opening woke Riku up. He stood up whilst rubbing his eyes and looked down at Flora. She however had woeful teary eyes and a frown and she closed the door behind her. The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are they okay?" He asked and Flora wiped a tear with a handkerchief.

"I'm afraid Hana has lost her child. I am so sorry, child." She sighed.

Riku's eyes widened and he felt his heart stopped. It slowly cracked and broke into a million pieces and the tears began to fall down his cheeks. His hands were trembling and his breathing came out shaky. He couldn't believe it, his baby girl Misaki was gone before she was born. Sorrow filled his broken heart; a painful emotion. He gripped onto his fist as he tried to keep everything in but it came out. The young man began crying his heart and fell onto his knees. The fairy placed her hand on his back and rubbed it attempting to calm him down.

"I know it will be a very difficult time for both of you right now, but you must make sure that you do not lose your hearts. Sadness and sorrow are emotions which are vulnerable to the darkness. For your own and each other's safety; please stay strong." Flora explained.

Riku looked up at her and understood what she said to him. He knew what he had to do, he had to be there for Hana, to love her and be her strength.

"Is Hana okay?" He asked curiously in a quiet tone.

"Yes, she's just resting at the moment." She said. "Now, I want you to take good care of her. Make sure she eats so that she can get energy and that she's happy and loved. Can you do that?"

"Of course, I love Hana," Riku said with a small smile. "Can I go in to see her?"

"Why yes, of course you can." She smiled and he got up.

Riku opened the door and walked towards the bed where Hana laid down on her back. She looked emotionally drained and extremely tired. She wasn't crying, just laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey…" Riku mumbled and she turned to him. Hana sat up and tears fell down her cheeks as she frowned. He saw the sadness in her eyes and the disappointment. But why was she disappointed?

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and he shook his head whilst placing his hands on her face.

"You don't have to apologise. This isn't your fault." He said and kissed her head. The teenager sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and kissed them. "We'll try again, someday."

"But I loved her…" Hana placed her other hand on her stomach and sobbed very quietly.

"I loved her too." He said and gave her the pouch. She sat up straight and opened it. Her sobbing stopped when she saw the little gloves and socks.

"You bought these for her." She stated.

"I had already picked a name for her too." Hana's green eyes widened and she looked at him. "Misaki, it means beautiful flower. I wanted to name her after you." Her cheeks turned a faint pink and she smiled.

"Misaki…" She whispered.

"I always dreamed about her. In my dreams she had your blonde hair and my eyes. She was a confident and loud girl like you but got shy at times like me." Hana watched him spoke and love began to fill in her heart. He loved their daughter so much before she was even born. It was beautiful to see the amount of love in his eyes when he spoke about their child. "I dreamed about spending time with her, taking her to the beach, swinging her on the swings, drawing pictures on the walls of a cave and visiting your parents with flowers every week."

"Riku…" She trailed off and he looked at her. The blonde haired teen smiled at him sweetly; a beautiful smile which made him feel better inside. "Someday, I'll give you a daughter so you could do all those things with her; I promise."

"I love you, so much." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I will love you forever and ever, that's my promise to you." She blushed at this.

"You're so cheesy and mushy, it's adorable." She giggled and he squinted his eyes at her.

"I thought girls loved the cheesy lines." He assumed.

"Well I love anything you do." The girl blushed even more as she looked down.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's shy in this relationship." Riku stated with a smirk and she elbowed him lightly.

"Oh shut up." Hana rolled her eyes with a huff and crossed her arms. He gave her a quick sneaky kiss on her cheek and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go home, my pretty flower." He said and walked out of the room whilst carrying her.

He had a sweet smile on her face and so did she. They had to be happy and have hope so that they're not vulnerable to the darkness. Flora watched the couple as they exited the Tower with Yen Sid next to her. She sighed dreamily with clasped hands.

"They're both meant for each other." The fairy said.

"Both have opposite personalities; one is loud, confident and stubborn whilst the other is quiet, shy and calm. But they both love each other; that love is their strength. One without another is weak, but together they can conquer all." Yen Sid explained as he watched the couple from the window, as they got onto the Magic Train back to Twilight Town.


	18. Chapter 18: Hana's training

**The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 18: Hana's training**

A few days later…

Hana: 

I woke up with beads of sweat rolling down my face and a gasp. It was a nightmare which opened my eyes, not a scary nightmare but showed me what I had to do.

I was fighting against Xerina and I had no Keyblade or magical abilities to use. My physical strength, my hand to hand combat wasn't enough. Then I heard a voice in my mind, he told me that it was papa. My father told me that there were other powers inside my heart that I needed to use. That I was too dependent on using the Keyblade and my own strength. He added that those 2 things could become a liability when the enemy was easily overpowered against me.

You see I was a gifted child at birth only I and my grandparents knew this. I was able to use telekinesis because it was one of the other powers I possessed. Thanks to Yen Sid, I was able to develop my telekinetic skills. But the other 3 powers were still on the early stages.

I got out of bed, had a shower, brushed my teeth and got changed into a dark green sleeveless t-shirt, black skater skirt, black fishnet tights and black high tops. I did my hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs left out to frame my face.

Before I left my room, I found a note in my room from Riku which said to meet him at the Old Mansion in the Pod Room as soon as I woke up. I ran downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar and banana and got out of the house. I ate my breakfast whilst going to the Old Mansion.

I entered the Pod Room and saw Diz, Namine and Riku standing there looking up at Sora. When I ran and joined the others, I saw how worried they look, especially Riku. What was going on? He just turned around and exited the room; this worried me.

"What happened?" I asked and Namine turned to me.

"Sora's memory has stopped." My eyes widened and I gasped. It stopped, so that meant it'll take longer for him to wake up. "Unless something is done, he won't be able to wake up."

"I see…" I trailed off and crossed my arms. I looked down sadly and kept thinking about both Xion and Roxas. They were very nice people and their stories were sad.

"They should have never existed in the first place." I saw that my grandfather's comment hurt Namine and I looked at him.

"Grandpa." He looked at me and I glanced at Namine as if motioning him not to offend her. He just turned around and walked away. "I apologise on behalf of him, Namine."

"It's alright, what he said is true." She sighed and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You have the right to exist and so do Xion and Roxas. It's just the situation we're in, it's important for sleepyhead over there to wake up." She nodded at this. "Thank you, for everything you're doing by the way."

"It's okay." Namine smiled at me.

I decided to leave the pod room and walked into the computer room to see Riku and my grandfather speaking to each other. When I entered the room they both looked at me.

"Hana, you don't look happy this morning…" Grandpa stated and I sighed.

"Papa came in my nightmare. I now realise what I have to do." I stated.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"Train." I said and walked off.

As I walked outside I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Riku.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." I frowned; it was time to tell him the truth. "I have these powers I was born with which I keep secret for my safety." His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Powers?" He asked and I pulled my arm from his grip.

"I can use telekinesis. Watch." I pointed at a fallen tree in front of us and lowered my arms.

My eyes fixated on the tree and I concentrated. My mind was crystal clear and I imagined that nothing was around me; just the tree and me. All that was heard was the wind blowing but I didn't take any notice of it. I began to move my hands up very slowly and the tree lifted up carefully. I moved the tree back to where it was and planted it into the ground, so it wouldn't fall again.

I turned to Riku who looked completely shocked and looked down sadly.

"It's best if you didn't see it. These powers can be very dangerous, that's why I have to train." I said and I felt a kiss on my head as his arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay, I understand." He mumbled and I blushed at this with a smile.

"Thank you." I mumbled and ran off.

I got to the house and walked into the back garden. There were a few trees, cut grass and some flowers. I sat on the floor cross legged and closed my eyes. The sound of birds and squirrels were very annoying but I managed to just clear my mind. With a clear mind and heart, I began to meditate and go over some basics of the others powers which I was able to remember from before.

After an hour, I opened my eyes and decided to try and find an animal which I could control. As I walked through the forest I grazed arm from a sharp branch on a tree. I hissed with pain and saw there was so much blood. I even tripped over a rock because I wasn't concentrating on what was in front of me.

"Ouch!" I whispered and then my eyes widened. I felt a chill go up and down my back when I heard the sound of a growl. My eyes widened and I stood up.

A huge bear, who was 4 times bigger than me, was right in front of me with blood lust in its dark eyes. It started to walk towards me and I stepped back every time it took a step forward. I held my hands up and tried to calm it down.

"Please, don't hurt me." I said and it began growling again.

I then realised what I had to do. I had to enter its mind, read it and try to manipulate its emotions. It sounded cruel, but I was in serious danger.

I stopped walking and stared at the bear in the eyes with no fear within mine. I cleared out my fears and emotions and entered my sanctuary. It was getting closer but I wasn't afraid.

When I entered its mind, all I saw were memories which broke my heart. She was a mother and the reason why she attacked me was because her cubs were killed by hunters. I watched as she tried to defend her cubs but the hunters had already shot them. She had to bury all 3 of her cubs and has been mourning ever since. I then decided to show her my memories of when I lost my child and it calmed down.

She sat down and began to cry and lick my wound. I frowned and rubbed her head. Both her and I were both mothers who lost their children; one to hunter and another as an accident.

"Both you and I will meet our children someday." I said. "But not all humans are the same. So please don't hurt all of us. Those hunters were horrible, I bet." I stood up and smiled at her. "I have to go now; I'll see you again."

The bear then hugged me and I giggled. She was very sweet and protective. I just hugged her back and then left.

I found a trail of chocolate when I closed the door which led up the stairs. This brought a sweet smile on my face and I knew who would have done that. I followed the trail and picked up each piece of chocolate and ate it. The trail of chocolates led me to Riku's room.

When I opened the door, I knew my cheeks flushed bright red. I saw Riku sitting on his bed, wearing just his dark blue jeans. He had that sexy smirk on his face; that smirk I couldn't resist.

"What's wrong, Hana? You look like a tomato." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes at this. "You look so sexy, you know that." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with all this?" I asked as I sat in front of him.

"I just love you so much, that's all." He mumbled as he smiled at me. Riku then placed his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes with so much love and for some reason, within those beautiful cyan eyes, I saw that he was struggling with something.

"What's wrong, baby…?" I asked in a murmur.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect." He held my face with both his hands. It was obvious he was hiding something, he had that smile which masked his emotions.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a pout. That should get an answer out of him.

"I'm sure…" He mumbled and kissed my head.

Maybe it was something personal which I shouldn't have to know about. But I wanted him to know that I was here for him just how he was there for me. I wanted to make him happy. Probably it was because Riku was so worried about Sora. That may have been it. It was bad enough that Riku was someone who never spoke about his feelings, but this bothered me.


	19. Chapter 19: Trust

This story will be ending soon. It's gonna get sadder too.

* * *

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 19: Trust**

1 month and 27 days later:

Riku: 

Time has passed by and things have changed. It's mostly been me and I felt guilty because of it. I realised that the only way I could fight Roxas was to use darkness. In order to do that, I had to use all the darkness from inside me. All this time, Hana trained me to keep the darkness control and now I had to use it all. I have been doing some training of my own until one day I found out, when I used the darkness in my heart, my appearance would change into Ansem's.

I didn't have the courage to tell Hana about any of this and decided to keep it to myself. She'd never forgive me if she found out.

As time passed by, I became quieter and more distant from her. First it started by me not talking much when we had dinner or breakfast, then I just didn't spend time with her. I didn't make love to her, not even speak to her at bedtime and then I just stayed in my room. I didn't know how to face her, so I just didn't look at her. I knew she was getting hurt, but I didn't know how to even speak to her.

It was late night and I just got back from fighting some Heartless. There were so many difficult Heartless around thanks to the Organisation. I was covered in scratched and gashes and was losing some blood.

Trying my best not to make so much noise so Hana doesn't wake up, I opened and closed the door quietly. I couldn't control how loud and heavily I was panting and walked slowly.

"Riku!" I heard Hana exclaim as she ran down the stairs.

I looked up at her, she was wearing a short black robe and had her hair done in a braid. She looked so worried and upset and I could see how puffy her eyes were; were they from crying? My knees buckled and just as I was about to fall, Hana caught me with her arm around me. She helped go upstairs and led me to her room.

I sat down on her bed and she got a first aid kit. My girlfriend began to undress and I swear, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I could see that sparkle in her eyes I missed staring at.

"What happened?" She asked in a mumbled.

"Heartless…" I murmured quietly.

Hana began to clean my wounds, rub ointment on them and bandaging my injuries with care. When she was done, she sighed deeply and looked down.

I could see the sadness in her eyes, it was so clearly obvious. When it was about me, it was difficult for her to hide her emotions. I felt like a complete asshole for distancing myself from her, I wasn't even realising how much I was hurting her. I then remembered the promises I made to her, about being there for her, not letting her be or feel alone and making her happy.

Slowly, I wrapped my arm around Hana's back and pulled her closer to me. With my other hand, I placed it behind her head. What she said shocked me.

"Don't you love me anymore?" She asked and I pulled away from her. I looked down to see her crying which broke my heart.

"I know why you would think that. But Hana, I still love you." I answered.

"Then why are you breaking the promises you made me?" She questioned angrily.

"Hana…I'm sorry but…you just have to give me time." I answered and she stared up at me. Within 5 minutes, her anger melted away and she nodded whilst averting her gaze.

"Alright…" She whispered. I tried to smile but couldn't.

"I love you." I stated and after an unbearable silence, Hana looked up at me and smiled sweetly yet sadly with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you more." She replied and I managed to smile.

"I love you most." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips.

To be honest, I didn't know what and how I was going to tell her about this. It would break her heart and I wouldn't want that. I had to do something that was right for both of us.

* * *

The next morning:

Hana: 

It was morning already and Riku's arms were wrapped around me. We both made love last night in a very long time and it felt nice sleeping in his arms again. I didn't know what was on his mind, but I trusted him. I got out from bed and brushed my teeth, washed my face and got changed.

I did my morning routine, made breakfast and went to drop some off from Grandpa. I got back and found Riku setting the table, he looked very tired and seemed a bit sore from yesterday's fight with the Heartless.

"Good morning." I smiled and he looked up at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He mumbled and I walked into the kitchen. I got the food ready and we both sat down to eat.

We both began eating and I felt Riku stare at me. I looked up and saw the amount of love in his eyes.

"What's your plans for today?" He asked.

"Well Leon and the other's need help at Hollow Bastion." I stated.

"How comes?"

"They wanna clear out the Castle but there are still so many Heartless there. Depending on how long it takes us to get rid of them, I might come home late. Besides, I still have to look for Alex." I explained. "I swear that boy thinks it's hide and seek. So what's the news with Xion?"

"I think she's completely sure she wants to return to Sora." I sipped my tea and nodded.

"Axel told me that there's something going on within the Organisation. Something suspicious, I have to see him and find out. Whatever information, I'll pass on to you and Grandpa." I said.

We finished eating breakfast and Riku washed the dishes. He told me to make sure I'm careful before I left and I kissed him goodbye.

* * *

I went over to Hollow Bastion and met up with Leon and Yuffie. The 3 of us went over to the Castle and it seemed that there a huge number of Heartless, but they were just Shadow Heartless. It took us 3 hours to clear out the whole Castle. Leon invited me to have lunch with the others and I agreed to. After lunch, I went to go visit my parents with a bouquet of flowers.

I returned back to Twilight Town again and found Axel walking through the town. He knew about the loss of my child and tried to visit me as much as he could, to make sure I was okay.

"Axel!" I exclaimed and he turned around. Something about him wasn't right, he didn't seem so happy; just sad and anxious. I ran up to him and my smile dropped. "What's wrong? You don't look too good."

"Xion's ran away again." I looked down with a sigh; it was the only way to bring Sora back. "I'm here to talk to you about something that's going on in the Organisation. But we have to go someone far so no one sees up."

"Let's go to my house." I said and led him into the forest. He's was being quiet which really worried me.

We got to the house and Riku wasn't home. I made Axel some coffee and gave him cookies. We both sat down and started talking.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"The Replica Program. It was Vexen's experiments under Xemnas's orders in Castle Oblivion. You know Xion is a puppet right?" I nodded at this. "Well her purpose was to absorb Roxas's powers, so that the Organisation could use Sora's powers." My eyes widened at this. So this was what kept Sora from waking up.

"So that's why Xion's ran away." I said. "She doesn't want to absorb Roxas's powers."

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"I see…" I mumbled and crossed my arms. "They're your best friends. No wonder why you're upset."

"I'm already suspicious to them as it is. If I don't find Xion and bring her back, they'll eradicate me." This was getting difficult, very difficult. I didn't want Axel to die but I want Sora to wake up. "Well, you do what you have to do. It has to be a decision right for everyone."

"You're right." He said and looked up at me. "There's someone working for Xerina."

"What?" My eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't know what he looks like but what I do know he goes around wearing the Organisation's black coat. His hood's always up too." He stated.

"Is there anything else you know?" I asked.

"He's dangerous." He said. "He can manipulate anyone's power and use any weapon he wants."

"What is Xerina planning?" I thought out loud.

"I heard her saying that he was a vessel and…" Axel went quiet.

"And what?" I asked.

"She said she wants to use him to hurt you and make the chances of you becoming a vessel easier." He said.

"What?!" What the hell? I didn't get what she meant by vessel. Vessel of what? The Organisation or something much bigger. This was getting fishy. "Vessel?"

"I don't know either, but it seems very suspicious." Axel said.

"Axel, it's best if you get going. You need to look for Xion." He managed to smile and nod.

"I know I can trust you. If you see her, let me know." My heart began to break but I managed to smile and nod.

He got up and left the house. I just sat there staring at the table with my arms crossed. Axel, I'm sorry but it's important for Sora to wake up. You can't trust me because I was your enemy and you were mine. It was my mission…

* * *

I might make the next chapter the last. But I'll see. It gets so emotional for the next chapter and you'll hate Riku for it.


	20. Chapter 20: I love you

' **SoraKairiNamineRiku'** yes, there will be a sequel after this!

* * *

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Chapter 20: I love you**

7 days later:

Hana:

The situation had changed; Xion decided to return to Sora. But for some reason when I thought about it; she still wanted to be with her friends. I would get annoyed when my grandfather addressed her as an it because she was a puppet; but that was just plain rude.

I sat across her in my kitchen. I made tea for her and made her some pie too. Even if she was a puppet, that didn't mean I was going to treat her any differently.

"So you're Xion. It's nice to meet you, I'm Hana." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"I wanted to ask you. What are your feelings right now?" I asked and she went quiet for a few minutes. "Be honest with me."

"I wanted to be with my friends forever. But I realise where I belong." I nodded at this.

"Xion, the type of friendship you have will last a lifetime. But you have to understand that Sora needs you." Her eyes widened and she looked up at me.

"He…needs me?" I nodded with a smile.

"Xion, without you he won't wake up. You're the key." I stated. "If you sacrifice yourself for Sora, only good will come out of it."

"You're right." Xion said.

"Xion, I lost all my friends and family but I don't let that break me. I know someday I'll reunite with them. You need to have hope that someday, you'll reunite with Roxas and Axel." I smiled and she placed her hands on her chest.

"Hope…" She trailed off and I nodded.

Xion decided to leave to see Namine and I washed the dishes. It was 5 in the afternoon and to be honest, I had no plans at all. I went upstairs to my room and took out a photo album my grandfather found recently. I sat down at my desk and began flicking through the pages.

So many pictures of my childhood as I was growing up. Pictures of when I was a baby with my parents and grandparents. Slowly, my parents and Auntie and Uncle disappeared from the pictures because of their death. Why did they die? Well Xehanort wanted to find who the children born with psychic abilities were and both my parents and their siblings died protecting me and Alex's identities. No one but my parents and Auntie and Uncle knew what his true intentions with me and Alex were. They died when I was 3 and when Alex was 6. That was when we went to live with Grandpa Eraqus.

I leaned back on my chair and began to wonder. What did he want with us? The rumour of children born with psychic abilities spread like wildfire, but people thought it was just a rumour. But why did it spark an interest with Xehanort? Did it have any correlation with Xerina wanting me to be a vessel? Were Xerina and the man she was controlling trying to look for Alex too? All these questions began making my head hurt.

I then heard chirping from the window and turned to see a dove on the windowsill. The dove that always comes to see me once a week. It's been visiting me for around 5 years now.

"Oh hello again, I bet you'd want some bread." I ran downstairs and started shredding some bread in a bowl. I went back up and saw the dove sitting on the desk. I placed the bowl on the table and it began eating. "You always come to see me. I wonder why?"

"Because I check up on you." My eyes widened and I swear I felt my heart stop beating. Did the bird just spoke? My face turned pale and I began to scream. "Wait, no calm down!"

"You're a talking bird!" I yelled.

"Well…not really." It was a man's deep voice.

"Then what are you?!" I asked and I gasped. "If you don't answer me, I will make a nice roast dove out of you!" It or he began to flap his wings.

"No don't cook me!" I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forwards towards the bird.

"Then spill the beans!" I exclaimed.

"Hana, it's me, Alex." WHAT?! "I used body insertion on this dove. I've always wanted to check up on you." Slowly, I walked up to the bird and kneeled down.

"So you've watched me all this time?" He nodded. "Stalker!"

"Excuse me! I'm your brother." My eyes widened at this.

"You know?" I asked.

"Grandma told me." He answered.

"Is she okay?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah she's fine, don't worry." Alex reassured me. "Anyway I'm here to tell you to not find me." My eyes widened.

"I have to find you, Alex!" I stated.

"I know but the Organisation know I have physical abilities, if they find out I'm with you, I don't know what'll happen." I sighed and nodded.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Just wait, I'll come to you." He said.

"Okay." I replied with a frown.

"Don't worry Hana, I'll promise you I'll find you." Alex stated.

"Just please be safe." I mumbled with a tear falling down my face. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. Just you be safe okay, the Organisation they're dangerous." He hopped onto the windowsill. "Hana I have to fly back." I looked up at him and rubbed my finger under the bird's neck.

"I love you, Alex." I smiled.

"I love you too, Hana." Alex turned around and flew off.

After 3 hours, I heard news of something going on outside the Train Station. So I decided to go check it out. When I arrived there, I kept my distance and watched the emotional between 2 best friends.

Xion stood there and so did Roxas; they had both fought against each other. She was kneeling on the ground and Roxas held his head.

"You'd be better off now…Roxas." Xion mumbled and was about to fall but her best friend caught her and held her whilst kneeling on the floor. Suddenly these pieces of glass began rise from Xion's body.

"Am I the one who did this to you?" He asked.

"No…It was my choice to go away now." My chest felt this throbbing pain and tears fell down my cheeks. "Better that, than do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now I'm going back…to be with him. He needs me."

"Oh no…" I whispered and sobbed.

"Roxas…I need you to do me a favour. All those hearts that's I've captured…Kingdom Hearts. Set them free." She said.

"Kingdom Hearts…Free them?" Roxas asked. Xion's feet began to freeze and she groaned with pain.

"It's too late for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Goodbye Roxas… See you again." This was so heart breaking to watch. "I'm glad I got to meet you. Oh, and Axel too. You guys will always be my best friends. Never forget that's the truth." She placed her hand on his face.

"No!" Roxas held onto her hand. "Who else will I have ice cream with?" Damnit Roxas!

Her body began to freeze and disappear into a million lights. When the body disappeared, I forgot who I was watching. Who was that person? The memory went away in just a click.

The boy muttered a name; Xion and tears fell down his cheeks. Something bad must have happened; he looked heartbroken.

* * *

8 hours later:

Normal POV:

Hana went to bed after eating dinner alone. Riku didn't come home and she was so worried and upset about him. She tried to look for him but couldn't. The blonde haired teen then cried in her bedroom until she fell asleep.

In her dream, she saw Riku being swallowed by the darkness, and when she tried to hold out her hand for him, he was already gone. She woke up with beads of sweat falling down her face and she was panting heavily.

Sitting in front of her was Riku, he was watching her sleep for around 3 hours whilst thinking of something.

"Hana…you had a bad dream." He whispered and she instantly hugged him tightly. He placed his hand behind her head and kissed her cheek.

"Riku…" She whispered.

"You're okay, don't worry." He mumbled. Suddenly, she pulled away from and looked up at him. She couldn't sense so much darkness from him.

"Why can I sense darkness from you?" She asked and he sighed. The silver haired teen held her hands.

"Hana…" He struggled and mustered the courage. "Soon, I have to fight Roxas. It'll be a hard fight and I'd have to use the darkness." Her eyes widened.

"What? But Riku, I can help you." He shook his head.

"I don't want you to use your darkness and I don't want you to get hurt. It's something I have to do." He stated. "I don't know what will happen but I know for sure is…I won't be able to come back to you. I won't be able to be with you anymore. It's not for me, I'm doing it because I love you too much, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Hana felt her heart crack and break into a thousand pieces. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she felt like she was choking.

"Hana, I will always love you no matter what. But it's important for Sora to wake up. You know that." He said.

The green eyes teen just sat there in silence, crying silently as her heart broke so many times. She kept thinking about all the moments she shared with Riku; the good and bad. Until she realised that her mission was not to fall in love.

"I understand…" She whispered quietly. Riku placed his hands on her face and made her look at him. She saw the tears falling down from his blindfold.

"I'm sorry Hana." He apologised.

"It's okay." She mumbled.

"But Hana, I want to ask you for a favour." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're the only one who will be there for Sora, Donald and Goofy, the only one who can guide them when they awaken." He explained. "Promise me, Hana. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out.

"I promise." She replied and he smiled sadly.

"I love you so much. You've made me the happiest man in the world, you know that, potato." He said and she giggled with tears still falling down her face.

"I love you, Riku…" She cried. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I'll try…" He stated. "But please, don't stay sad okay."

"I'll always think of you, and that alone will make me happy." Hana smiled.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips in a perfectly passionate and beautiful kiss. She kissed him back with just as much love and they made love for the last time before he was to disappear from her life. She fell asleep and he kissed her head whilst she slept.

"I love you, Hana." Riku whispered and then left.


	21. Epilogue: Mission Complete

A short epilogue; this is the final chapter.

* * *

 **The Mission of a Keyblade Master**

 **Epilogue: Mission Complete**

Hana:

The next day, I went about my usual day like how before Riku came. I went to go speak to my parents and reassured them that I was going to be okay. I told them that I am their daughter, so of course, I'd be okay. A little heartbreak won't kill me all together. All I wished for was for Riku to be okay. Even if he was far, I know that our hearts are connected. I went to the salon and got my hair done in layers and it looked much nicer now. I even bought some new clothes too.

Instead of going with Grandpa, I went to see Master Yen Sid. I stood before him and stared at him with determination.

"So how was this mission?" He asked.

"It went smoothly but somethings happened which I didn't expect." He knew what I meant and nodded at this.

"Have you felt that you have improved?" I smiled at this with a nod.

"I've trained my physic abilities; I think I may be ready to use them in battle." She said.

"What about Sora's progress?" He asked.

"We've managed to capture Roxas. We now need just a few more days for Namine to put back the rest of his memories." He nodded at this whilst stroking his beard.

"Well it seems that you have completed your mission. What next now?" He questioned and my smile dropped a little.

"I made a promise to Riku…" I placed my hand on my chest. "That I'd look out for Sora, Donald and Goofy and I'd guide them. Because, they are my friends too." I grinned.

* * *

I decided to go back to Twilight Town and go see what was going on with Grandpa. I went to the Computer Room and saw my grandfather with another person, a person in an Organisation black coat who was quite tall. Roxas was unconscious and sitting on some kind of transporter.

"Will it work?" The hooded man asked.

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories." My grandfather answered.

"What will happen to Roxas?" Why was he showing concern? Was he part of the Organisation?

"He holds half of Sora's powers within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back." Grandpa walked to the computer. "Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off pursuers."

"Poor thing." The man sympathised.

"It's the fate of a Nobody." My grandfather stated.

I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. Grandpa looked very surprised to see me.

"Hana!" He exclaimed.

"Who in Kingdom Hearts's name is that?!" I pointed at the hooded man who stepped back.

"He won't tell us, but he's on our side." I glared at the man and walked towards him.

"You think about double crossing us I will kill you with my bare hands!" I growled murderously.

"Hana calm down." I heard my grandfather say and I placed my hands on my hips. "Isn't your mission complete?"

"Yes, my mission is complete." I answered.

"Then go back to Hollow Bastion. I want you to stay safe." He said and I growled.

"My mission may be complete. But I have a promise that I have to keep." I stated. "I will wait for Sora to wake up and guide him. I'll be there for him when he wakes up. That's my promise and I never go back on my word." I said with the utmost determination and I meant every word of it.

* * *

 **The Promise of a Loving Friend**

That will be the name of this sequel, which the first chapter should be done by the end of today. It'll start at Roxas's final day and will be a mixed POV story. Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
